Professor Potter
by psc07
Summary: Em que James Potter volta a Hogwarts como professor substituto, e tudo que Lily Evans menos queria era ter que encarar seu ex-namorado quase dois anos depois do término. RA para o Jilytober 2019


Olá, pessoal! É um prazer imenso trazer uma das histórias para esse Jilytober2019!

É a primeira vez que escrevo um smut, então peço desculpas caso não tenha ficado essas coisas todas.

Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando o Jilytober e vamos reviver Jily

Lily se lembrava dele.

Não tinha como _não_ se lembrar, na verdade.

O que ele estava fazendo _ali_, naquele momento, era que ela não sabia.

Fazia mais de um ano que eles se viram pela última vez. Mais perto de dois anos, ela diria. Bem, um ano e oito meses.

Mas quem estava contando, certo?

Ela estava sentada em sua mesa habitual, a mais escondida da sala, ao lado de Marlene quando ele entrou, o rosto claramente contrariado.

Lily não precisou do aperto de braço da amiga seguido de um "_que merda esse imbecil está fazendo aqui?_" mais alto que Lily esperava.

-Sei lá – Lily respondeu, a cabeça ainda levemente bagunçada.

-Por que você está se escondendo? – Marlene questionou. Só então Lily percebeu que ela havia se encolhido na cadeira e colocado uma mão na frente do rosto.

-Sai pra lá, Lene.

Marlene suspirou e começou a murmurar xingamentos múltiplos – Lily preferiu ignorar a amiga completamente.

Lily se deixou olhar rapidamente para a frente da sala novamente.

Não, não era alucinação. O maldito James Potter continuava lá na frente da sala de aula.

Ela só olhou por alguns segundos, mas foi o suficiente. Deu para perceber que, apesar de estar expresso com todas as palavras não ditas em seu rosto que ele _não_ queria estar ali, ele estava, e continuava absurdamente lindo. Era meio estranho, porque o melhor amigo de Potter, Sirius Black, é que era detentor de uma beleza fora do normal.

Mas Lily sempre achou que James tinha um certo charme, com os cabelos espetados e bagunçados, aqueles óculos permanentemente sujos, o nariz levemente torto (ele dizia que era uma briga, mas ela sabia que tinha sido num treino de Quadribol quando ele se bateu num dos aros) e aqueles olhos castanhos-esverdeados…

Mas dava pra perceber outras coisas também. Nos últimos 20 meses ele parecia ter ficado mais forte, o que era esperado, tendo em vista o que falavam do treinamento de aurores.

Para onde ele fora naquele Setembro.

E onde ele deveria estar.

Ela arriscou um segundo olhar, e deu para perceber que ele estava olhando a sala, aparentemente procurando por algo.

Ela abaixou a cabeça de novo.

Potter suspirou e limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção dos alunos para ele.

-Boa tarde a todos – Ele começou, mas logo foi interrompido por Gideon Prewett.

-Hey, Potter, você não deveria estar no Ministério?

Potter lançou um olhar de irritação ao ruivo, como se não quisesse lembrar disso.

-Você saberia se me deixasse falar – Potter disse secamente. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas – Professora Kent está com um problema familiar e não poderá dar aula por um tempo. Eu vou substitui-la enquanto isso. Seguirei o cronograma dela. É isso. Dúvidas?

Ele consertou os óculos e mais uma vez percorreu a turma com um olhar. Lily se escondeu ainda mais.

-Você não acabou de se formar? – Alice perguntou, e Lily podia ter beijado a amiga naquele momento, já que ela mesma queria fazer essa pergunta. James ergueu as sobrancelhas, e olhou por perto de Alice, onde Frank sentava.

-Me formei há dois anos, Srta. Fortescue.

Lily não conseguiu se segurar e bufou pelo nariz ao ouvir Potter se referindo a Alice como "senhorita Fortescue". Marlene e Alice ergueram as sobrancelhas em descrença, mas a atenção do novo professor se voltou para o barulho feito por Lily.

O rosto dela já estava completamente vermelho, e mesmo com os cabelos presos ela sabia que agora seria reconhecida – nem precisava erguer a cabeça, pois sentia o olhar penetrante de Potter.

-Algum problema, Srta. Evans?

_Dessa vez_ ela teve de olhar para ele, e Lily desejou mais que tudo que não tivesse feito barulho algum. Ela conseguia sentir raiva e mágoa no olhar de Potter, e isso a irritou. Que direito tinha ele de sentir raiva dela?

-Nenhum, _Sr. Potter_ – Ela replicou, já sabendo o quanto ele odiava quando ela o chamava pelo sobrenome – Só estava me perguntando o que o senhor aprontou no Ministério para ser punido vindo dar aula aqui.

A sala fez um silêncio digno de aula com Minerva, todos olhando entre Lily e Potter. Ela conseguia perceber que ele estava rangendo os dentes: se controlando para não falar alguma besteira. Lily exibiu um sorriso inocente.

-Por favor, Srta. Evans, espere para falar comigo depois da aula, sim? – Ele finalmente falou.

-Claro, Sr. Potter. Sem problemas.

Ele finalmente parou de olhar para Lily, e ela pegou seu material.

Ao olhar para o resto da sala, conseguira perceber que havia uma pessoa que estava menos satisfeita que ela com o professor substituto. Seu ex-melhor amigo, Severus Snape, escondia a mão trêmula de raiva embaixo da mesa.

No fundo, no fundo, ela torcia para a aula ser uma bela porcaria, mas infelizmente (ou felizmente), fora muito boa. De início ela estava anotando tudo só para provocar Potter, mas aos poucos ela foi percebendo que realmente havia informações relevantes saindo por aquela boca traiçoeira.

-Eu te espero na porta – Marlene ofereceu quando as duas foram as últimas a saírem da sala ao término da aula.

-Não precisa, Lene – Lily respondeu com um sorriso – prefiro que vá com Benjy na frente pois o _professor_ pediu para falar comigo depois da aula.

Marlene assentiu e lançou uma encarada para Potter, que apenas cruzou os braços. Com um suspiro, Lily se virou para a mesa.

Pequeno grande erro, considerando como ele estava se apoiando na mesa com braços cruzados. Ela forçou um sorriso para esconder o que exatamente ela achava daquela posição.

-Sim, Sr. Potter? – Ela perguntou, abraçando um livro com mais força. Ele fez um bico e depois ajeitou os óculos.

-Goste ou não, eu sou professor por esse período. Por favor, me trate como tal – Ele falou simplesmente. Lily arregalou os olhos, mas logo assentiu.

-Sim, Sr. Potter. Farei isso. Mais alguma ordem?

-Isso não foi uma ordem, foi um pedido – Potter discordou.

-Oh, me desculpe, Sr. Potter. Esse erro não se repetirá.

-Hum, certo. Obrigado.

-De nada, Sr. Potter. Posso ir ou senhor tem algo a mais para falar? Benjy está me esperando.

Lily percebeu mais sinais de irritação em Potter e escondeu o sorriso.

Ela realmente sabia como tirá-lo do sério.

-Lily, quer parar de me chamar assim? – Ele explodiu finalmente. Ela arregalou os olhos em uma surpresa tão mal fingida que Potter logo entendeu a ironia.

-Não posso, Sr. Potter! Sou mais nova que o senhor, mais imatura e sua aluna. É melhor que me chame de Srta. Evans e eu o chame de Sr. Potter. Sou apenas uma garotinha.

-Lily…

-_Por favor_, Sr. Potter! – Ela exclamou.

Ela viu os olhos de Potter faiscarem, e dessa vez não conseguiu esconder o sorriso malicioso.

-Só vá embora, Evans – Ele disse com um suspiro.

-Sim, Sr. Potter. Até amanhã, Sr. Potter.

Lily sabia que talvez estivesse sendo infantil e mais imatura (mesmo Marlene lhe garantindo que não), mas não se importava muito.

_Ele_ não lhe dissera que era infantil e imatura?

Ele que a aturasse sendo infantil e imatura.

Seu desprazer provavelmente estava estampado em seu rosto, pois quando se encontrou com Benjy, o Monitor-Chefe, para discutirem as escalas, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu.

-Ah, parece que gostou da novidade, eh? – Ele perguntou. Lily lhe lançou uma encarada mortal, mas Benjy já estava imune.

-Você sabia antes da aula?

-Eu tinha ouvido rumores que ele estaria no castelo, mas nunca como professor substituto – Benjy respondeu, dando de ombros.

-Inclusive porque ele não tem qualificação teórica para tal – Lily complementou – Com certeza ele está sendo punido por alguma merda que ele fez no Ministério.

Benjy gargalhou e sacudiu a cabeça, mas achou melhor mudar de assunto. Ele acompanhou Lily um ano e oito meses atrás, e sabia que era impossível que ela fosse imparcial.

Não quando se tratava de James Potter.

Marlene havia guardado lugar para Benjy e Lily no jantar, e logo quando eles sentaram, Alice e Frank também apareceram.

-O que ele queria? – Alice perguntou antes mesmo que Lily se servisse. A ruiva revirou os olhos.

-Ele não gostou do que eu falei na aula – Lily explicou, dando de ombros – Pediu para parar de chamá-lo de Sr. Potter. Eu disse que não poderia, pois sou mais nova e imatura.

-Aposto que ele gostou disso – Marlene respondeu sarcasticamente, e Lily sorriu para a amiga.

-Não me pareceu muito satisfeito, mas pouco me importa. Por mim que ele se exploda. – Lily disse, fazendo Marlene e Alice erguerem os cálices em brinde, enquanto Benjy e Frank riam – Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Falar sobre ele não vale a pena.

Alice começou a falar sobre a perspectiva do próximo jogo da Grifinória – como capitã do time, ela se sentia por vezes muito pressionada a obter resultados, principalmente porque tinha que viver o legado de James Potter, que fora capitão antes dela e levara três taças para a sala de McGonagall.

-Lufa-Lufa está mais forte, Lice – Marlene opinou. Benjy fez uma cara de pânico em resposta.

-Não fala isso, por favor! – Benjy suplicou, fazendo Alice jogar uma ervilha nele.

-Quer sair do time, Fenwick? – Ela ameaçou enquanto Frank ria e apertava a mão da namorada.

-Você não tem outro goleiro, Fortescue.

Um leve tilintar interrompeu a resposta de Alice. Eles se viraram em direção ao som para ver Dumbledore se levantando na mesa dos professores. Ao lado dele estava McGonagall, e ao lado da diretora da Grifinória, o maldito Potter.

-Boa noite, a todos – Dumbledore disse com um sorriso – Preciso informar que por um tempo, a nossa querida professora Kent ficará afastada por um pequeno período. Para suprir essa falta, um talvez não tão antigo assim estudante aceitou fazer esse pequeno favor. O agora _Professor Potter_ – Lily ignorou as borboletas em seu estômago com o título – está no departamento de Aurores do Ministério. Tenho certeza que alguns de vocês se lembram dele.

Potter se levantou com um sorriso – era diferente do que Lily estava acostumada, ela refletiu. Faltava… _alegria_, faltava a arrogância típica que todos que conheciam James Potter poderiam esperar quando ele sorria. Ou até mesmo quando estava conversando com McGonagall. Lily presenciara mais de uma vez o ex… o ex-_colega_ flertar descaradamente com a professora.

-Lily… – Veio a voz de alerta de Marlene. A ruiva franziu o cenho.

-Tem alguma coisa diferente nele – Lily respondeu simplesmente. Marlene suspirou.

-Claro que tem, Lil. Todo mundo percebeu – Lily se virou para a amiga, e ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas logo voltou a olhar para Potter, deitando a cabeça.

-Todo mundo percebeu essa… tristeza? Como se ele–

-Que tristeza, garota? – Marlene interrompeu fazendo uma careta – Ele está é gostoso pra caralho.

Lily sentiu seu rosto esquentando e olhou de volta para as amigas; Marlene estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas enquanto Alice assentia de olhos fechados solenemente. Frank exclamou um "hey, Alice!", ao passo que a namorada apenas deu de ombros e disse que não poderia mentir.

Marlene suspirou.

-Eu preferia que você tivesse percebido o corpo, Lily. – Marlene comentou. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Como que eu vou perceber corpo, Marlene? Com todas as vestes – Ela perguntou irritada.

-Do mesmo jeito que nós, ruivinha – Alice comentou – tudo bem que nós nunca o vimos _sem_ as vestes, então…

-Alice! – Lily exclamou, o rosto corando ainda mais – você sabe muito bem que eu também não.

Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha que desafiava Lily a manter aquela história.

-Olha vamos só ignorar isso, está bem? – Lily pediu – Todo dia será um dia a mais desejando que a professora Kent retorne.

Mas parecia que a professora Kent _nunca_ iria voltar. Pelo menos para Lily. A segunda aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com Potter foi pior que a primeira para a garota – o que significava que tinha sido uma baita aula.

-Hoje quero tentar algo diferente, certo? – Potter disse quando todos havia sentado – Eu nunca fui uma pessoa que gostava de ficar sentado e parado, e até hoje não sou. Então vou fazer uma pequena brincadeira – Ele tirou uma grande sacola da Honeydukes da sua cadeira e colocou na mesa – Tenho diversos chocolates e doces variados aqui. A aula que professora Kent programou hoje é de revisão, então vou fazer uma revisão focada. Cada pergunta respondida corretamente resultará em um doce. A minha intenção é que todos respondam, então vou direcionar as perguntas. Se não souber, a pergunta vai pra toda a sala.

-O salário de auror deve estar bom… – Gideon comentou, alto suficiente para todos ouvirem e rirem, enquanto Potter exibia um pequeno sorriso e… as orelhas dele estavam vermelhas?

-Então vamos lá, pessoal! Para evitar que a pessoa tenha que vir até a frente, vou chamar um nome e a pessoa diz um número, daí eu pego a pergunta… já que você está ansioso para falar, Sr. Prewett, quer começar?

Lily teve de esconder a sua surpresa. Era realmente um excelente plano de aula. Revisões tendiam a ser maçantes, e desse jeito jamais seria. Ela suspirou de leve quando Gideon respondeu de maneira errada, e a pergunta se voltou para a sala.

-Vamos, Lily, responde, você estudou isso semana passada – Marlene sussurrou. Lily negou com a cabeça.

-Ah, Longbottom, diga!

Frank acertou a pergunta e Potter lhe jogou um doce. Ao longo da aula o humor da sala parecia contagiar Potter, e ele parecia mais com ele mesmo. Quando ele chamou Marlene para responder, Lily percebeu os olhos castanhos fixarem nela por um segundo a mais.

Marlene respondeu corretamente também, e Potter pareceu ter tomado um cuidado especial ao arremessar um doce para Marlene.

-Ah, Ev– digo, Srta. Evans, você é a próxima. Um número, por favor – Potter perguntou. Tinha uma grande diferença entre o tom usado no dia anterior e naquele momento, mas Lily preferiu não focar nisso.

-Vinte e sete – Ela disse sem pensar. Potter assentiu e pegou o papel correspondente.

-Então vamos lá, Srta. Evans… – Potter leu a pergunta sozinho, sorriu enquanto olhava para Lily e limpou a garganta, olhando novamente para o papel – como diferenciar um lobisomem de um animago?

A pergunta fez um curto riso escapulir de Lily, quando memórias de um ano e sete meses invadiram sua mente. Possivelmente as mesmas memórias invadiram James, a julgar pelo sorriso mais verdadeiro que Lily o vira exibindo nesses dois dias.

A resposta, gravada em seu cérebro desde aquela longínqua tarde, fluiu sem que ela nem mesmo precisasse pensar.

A julgar pelo sorrisinho no rosto de Potter, ele também se recordava.

Lily apanhou o doce arremessado por ele com sua visão periférica, já que os olhares estavam presos um no outro, as memórias antigas circulando na mente dos dois. Quando Potter retornou ao resto da sala (alguns segundos depois do esperado), limpando a garganta, as lembranças pararam, como se o olhar dos dois fosse a conexão que canalizava os momentos mais eternizados na mente de Lily que era gostaria de admitir.

Então ela olhou para o doce, e viu que era uma caixa de Caldeirões de Chocolate.

Lily imediatamente olhou para Potter novamente.

Como se tivesse sentido as esmeraldas nele, Potter olhou para Lily de volta, e piscou para depois retornar sua atenção para Diggory.

-Oh, merda – Marlene disse com simplicidade. Lily sentiu o rosto corar, e guardou o doce.

_Oh, merda_, de fato.

-Srta. Evans, preciso que vá até a sala de Pot– digo, _Professor_ Potter hoje à noite.

Lily levou alguns segundos para responder – segundos usados para recompor a sua expressão de mais absoluto choque com o pedido.

O que diabos…?

-Hum, algum problema, Professora McGonagall? – Lily perguntou, finalmente se virando no seu lugar no café da manhã. Alice ao seu lado parecia estar fingindo desinteresse, mas não sabia esconder que claramente estava ouvindo toda a conversa.

-Pott–, Professor Potter vai aplicar uma detenção, mas Professora Kent aparentemente deixou trabalhos de duas turmas sem corrigir, e ele precisará fazer isso hoje – McGonagall explicou.

-Mas por que _eu_? – Lily deixou escapulir. A professora ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Até onde eu saiba a senhorita é Monitora-Chefe. Como hoje é treino da Grifinória, imaginei que pudesse cobrir Fenwick.

Lily sentiu o rosto corar.

-Certo, sem problemas.

-Ótimo. Sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, oito da noite. Não se atrase.

Lily observou McGonagall sair e involuntariamente sua cabeça se virou para a mesa dos professores. Por sorte, Potter não estava lá. Já se passara quase uma semana desde que Potter retornara a Hogwarts e suas refeições no Salão Principal eram raras. Lily suspirou, e se virou imediatamente para Alice.

-Por favor me diz que não tem treino hoje – Lily implorou. Alice sorriu.

-Tem sim, desculpe, Lil – A loira respondeu.

-Mas assim… com certeza você pode dispensar Benjy, certo? – A careta suplicante de Lily não teve nenhum apelo para Alice.

-Claro não, Lily. Eu não tenho outro goleiro, lembra?

O gemido de Lily foi suprimido pela chegada de Marlene e Benjy.

-Por que ela já está desse jeito? – Marlene perguntou. Lily resmungou alguma coisa, que obviamente ninguém entendeu já que a ruiva escondera o rosto entre os braços. Alice assumiu a função de explicar os planos da noite.

-Fica relaxada. Você provavelmente vai ficar numa sala com o alvo da detenção, e Potter em outra – Marlene opinou. Lily assentiu – Garota, de que adianta você colocar essa tiara no cabelo se vai bagunçar todo? – Marlene ralhou.

Lily ergueu a cabeça fazendo uma careta para a amiga.

-Tá bom. E se ele vier falar comigo, eu respondo com frieza e indiferença – Lily afirmou.

-Eu acreditaria se não tivesse visto vocês trocarem sorrisinhos na aula ontem – Benjy comentou. Lily arfou em indignação. Benjy ergueu uma sobrancelha – Vai negar?

Lily hesitou.

-Não, – Ela replicou, e os outros riram – _mas_ foi porque ele me deu meu doce favorito.

-Não, – Marlene discordou – o doce foi o motivo da piscada. Os sorrisos foram por causa de alguma piadinha interna.

Lily sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas não discordou. Marlene suspirou.

-Lil, é sério. Você ficou muito mexida por ele. Cuidado, ok?

-Marlene, ele é nosso professor. Esquece.

O tom de Lily finalizou a conversa, mas Marlene não parecia ter exatamente gostado da justificativa que a ruiva deu.

Durante o dia Lily focou em não lembrar da missão da noite; mas, como é de conhecimento geral, toda vez que a pessoa tenta _não_ pensar em alguma coisa, é nisto que mais se pensa. Não prestou atenção nem mesmo em Slughorn, que ela geralmente ouvia sempre.

Ela torcia veementemente para que a previsão de Marlene estivesse certa. Não que ela tivesse _medo_ de Potter. Só achava melhor evitar.

A primeira coisa que fizera ao entrar no Salão Principal no almoço fora olhar para a mesa dos professores. Mais uma vez, Potter estava ausente.

Ela supôs que ele já tivesse feito sua refeição, e depois se forçou a não pensar novamente em qualquer coisa relacionada ao maldito.

Durante a tarde até que conseguiu se distrair na aula de Feitiços; ela tinha o costume de ajudar Benjy já que ele não era tão brilhante assim na matéria. Algum tempo depois, ao pensar nessa tarde novamente, Lily suspeitaria que o amigo estivera necessitando de mais ajuda que o normal propositalmente – e não estaria errada em pensar nisso.

Lily enrolou no jantar, sem querer chegar antes na sala para não ficar tanto tempo sozinha com Potter, e Marlene fez questão de comentar o fato. Lily revirou os olhos, mas não tinha como evitar subir quando olhou para o relógio e viu que faltavam dez minutos para as oito horas da noite.

O caminho até a maldita sala foi passado com um mantra calmante na cabeça. Ela não precisava se irritar, não precisava ficar nervosa. Potter estaria em outra sala.

Ao chegar na porta, percebeu que ainda faltavam dois minutos. Resolveu esperar. Dois minutos podiam ser longos.

-Pode entrar – ela ouviu em resposta à sua batida na porta. Potter ergueu os olhos e a encarou sem mudar a expressão. – Em que posso ajudar?

Lily franziu a testa.

-Eu vim supervisionar a detenção – Ela explicou, encostada à porta. Potter fez uma careta confusa.

-Você?

-Sim. Professora McGonagall disse que voc–, digo, _o senhor_ precisava que a Monitora-Chefe viesse.

Lily percebeu quando ele trincou os dentes ao ouvir "senhor", mas ignorou.

-Eu pedi o Monitor-Chefe, considerando… bem. Você sabe.

Lily pensou em pedir que ele explicasse com mais clareza, mas resolveu que era melhor não provocá-lo tanto.

-Benjy está no treino agora. Tenho certeza que o senhor compreende, considerando… bem. O senhor sabe.

-Pelo amor de Merlin, Evans, pare de–

Potter, contudo, foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta se abrindo. Lily conseguiu ver o professor rapidamente pondo as mãos nos bolsos e fechando os olhos enquanto fazia uma careta – uma careta muito familiar para Lily, que se virou até ver…

-Sr. Snape, está atrasado – Potter disse.

Lily teve de segurar uma risada. Isso só podia ser uma pegadinha do destino. Eles três juntos numa sala por horas.

Snape apenas crispou os lábios e cruzou os braços.

Potter suspirou.

-Preciso corrigir alguns trabalhos, e você me ajudará nisso – Potter disse, olhando para Snape.

-Desde quando virei professor? – Snape zombou – Se bem que para _você_ ter chegado nesse posto, não deve ser difícil…

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas. Potter não era de aceitar ofensas muito bem.

Para sua surpresa, o professor apenas exibiu um pequeno sorriso.

-Existe um modelo de resposta. Você deve se basear nele. Considerando que faltou a aula de revisão, vai ser uma atividade útil.

Snape não respondeu nada; apenas se sentou no lugar que Potter havia apontado.

-Toda vez que você faltar a uma aula minha, receberá uma detenção – Potter alertou – Não interessa o que aconteceu há alguns anos atrás. A situação é diferente.

-Realmente, muito diferente – Snape retrucou – A primeira coisa que você faz é chamar… _ela_ para a detenção. Não consegue aceitar o fora, Potter?

Lily se virou para Snape com uma expressão de incredulidade – mas estava, na verdade, pronta para controlar Potter.

Surpreendendo Lily mais uma vez, ele apenas revirou os olhos e se virou para a garota.

-Não posso lhe obrigar a ajudar na correção, mas quanto antes terminarmos, mais cedo você pode se livrar de mim – Potter comentou com um sorrisinho.

Lily assentiu e se sentou numa das carteiras à frente da mesa, pegando pena e tinteiro. Ela definitivamente queria terminar o quanto antes.

Snape lentamente se sentou a duas cadeiras de distância dela. Potter pegou um maço de pergaminhos e entregou para Lily, com um papel de modelo de resposta, e fez o mesmo com Snape. Enquanto isso, ele se sentou em sua mesa, um bolo ainda maior de pergaminhos à sua frente.

O único som que se ouvia era de penas arranhando o pergaminho. Lily conseguia diferenciar Snape de Potter: o primeiro tinha raiva em suas mãos, causando um som mais forte; enquanto o segundo era mais rápido, com períodos de pausa maior, contudo claramente escrevia mais.

Ela sabia que se olhasse para cima veria Potter com uma ruga de concentração em sua testa, os óculos levemente deslocados na ponte de seu nariz e um biquinho involuntário.

Exatamente por isso ela _não_ olhou para cima.

Depois de um tempo com o silêncio interrompido apenas pelo riscar de penas, Snape se levantou e entregou tudo para Potter enquanto Potter e Lily o olharam com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ele havia corrigido apenas metade dos pergaminhos.

-Não posso ficar mais ou correrei o risco de ganhar uma detenção por estar fora do dormitório depois do horário. Boa noite.

-Quem está fazendo a ronda hoje é sua colega monitora, Nott. Tenho certeza que ele não lhe dará uma detenção – Lily comentou, sem acreditar exatamente no que Snape estava fazendo (e não apenas porque isso lhe deixaria sozinha com Potter).

-Ah, Evans, você como monitora-chefe realmente não deveria dizer isso. Vou começar a achar que nossa _instituição_ de monitoria é corrompida. Tenham uma boa noite.

Lily ainda estava incrédula com Snape.

-Corrompida é sua bunda, seu seboso de merda – Lily retrucou para si quando a porta se fechou. mas aparentemente foi um pouco alto demais, pois Potter gargalhou, fazendo a garota encará-lo. O primeiro riso verdadeiro que Lily vira desde que ele voltara sacudia seus ombros e brilhavam seus olhos – Desculpe por isso, professor – Lily pediu, num tom de voz mais alto e as bochechas coradas. Potter suspirou, voltando a parecer… _diferente._

Naquele momento ele realmente parecia ser muito mais velho que Lily.

-Se quiser, pode ir – Ele disse em resposta – a detenção aparentemente acabou.

-Eu posso terminar a minha parte. Realmente é um bom jeito de revisar. Eu já iria fazer isso hoje mesmo. Meu toque de recolher é mais tarde que o dele.

-Então agradeço imensamente – Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso, e pegou alguns de seus pergaminhos – tome aqui, esses são do quinto ano com tema livre. Vai ser melhor pra sua revisão. Qualquer dúvida é só falar.

Lily recebeu o material oferecido com um sorriso e voltou ao seu lugar, com James coletando os que faltavam da pilha dela e de Snape.

Não tinha como negar; a ideia era muito boa para uma noite de revisão. Quem sabe ela não se oferecesse para fazer isso com professora Kent quando precisasse?

Alguns temas eram bem específicos, e os detalhes nesses trabalhos as vezes eram demais para Lily lembrar. Potter não tinha muitos problemas para explicar, e o fazia muito bem.

-Terminei por aqui – Lily disse, quando terminou de colocar um "Excede Expectativas" no último pergaminho e fez a pilha pousar organizadamente na mesa de Potter – Tem mais alguma coisa?

Potter levantou a cabeça, o biquinho ainda sem ser desfeito.

-Ah, não. Não vou te prender mais – Ele respondeu olhando para o relógio e depois de novo para Lily, e exibiu um pequeno sorriso – Gostei da sua tiara.

Lily sentiu o sangue subindo para o rosto e se virou para pegar sua mochila.

-Se isso for tudo, então eu já vou, Sr. Potter – Lily disse, ajeitando a tiara e se virando para ver Potter suspirando e sacudindo a cabeça, seu controle se esgotando.

-Você realmente precisa me chamar de senhor, Lily?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Esgotando.

-Bem, eu chamo todos os professores dessa maneira. Ou de senhora – Ela respondeu – E se eu me lembro bem, uma das nossas últimas conversas envolveu você sendo mais velho e mais maduro que eu, não?

Potter soltou a pena e cruzou os braços.

-Então vamos finalmente conversar sobre o que aconteceu? – Ele questionou.

-Sabe, acho melhor não. Vamos manter nosso relacionamento como deve ser, entre um professor substituto e uma aluna.

Esgotando.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-E continuar recebendo toda essa hostilidade de você, Lily? Acho que não.

Ela literalmente mordeu os cantos da boca para impedir a resposta malcriada na ponta da língua.

Esgotando.

-Me desculpe pelo meu comportamento inadequado, professor, eu–

Mas Lily foi interrompida pelo barulho da cadeira sendo arrastada quando Potter se levantou e jogou as mãos pro ar em frustração.

-Cacete, Lily, para com isso! – Ele explodiu – Eu estou tentando ter uma conversa _normal_ e _madura_ sobre o que aconteceu porque essa situação entre a gente não está boa!

Esgotado.

-_Eu_ tentei ter uma conversa assim há quase dois anos, James! – Ela finalmente esbravejou – Eu tentei falar, mas você fez tudo o que _você_ quis, sem levar em consideração o que _eu_ achava da situação!

-Pelo amor de Merlin, Lily…!

-Você foi completamente condescendente comigo, James – Lily acusou, jogando sua mochila numa cadeira qualquer e se aproximando raivosamente dele – Você me chamou de imatura, e disse que eu era muito nova para entender como o mundo funcionava!

-Eu acho que lembramos do que ocorreu de um jeito _muito_ diferente, Lily – Ele argumentou, a ira marcada em seu rosto reforçada por uma voz ácida – Eu estava _indo embora_. Saindo da escola, sem saber quão presente eu conseguiria ser na sua vida. Esse era o tipo de relacionamento que você queria?

-Ah, cala a boca! Eu sabia muito bem no que eu estava me metendo, tá bom? Você só não queria ficar preso a uma _garotinha imatura_ enquanto iria viver suas aventuras no Ministério. E eu entendo isso. Mas você poderia ter sido honesto sobre… – ela gesticulou – sobre _tudo_. Não precisava ficar mentindo sobre motivos ulteriores, Potter – Lily cuspiu. Ele pareceu genuinamente confuso em meio à sua raiva.

-Do que você está falando? Eu não faço a menor ideia do que você está falando! – Ele retrucou.

-Ah, tá bom. Vai continuar fingindo? Eu te lembro. Eu te lembro que você usou uma história da carochinha pra mim quando eu disse que queria que a minha primeira vez fosse com você, sobre como era especial, e tinha que ser com alguém que não fosse embora em poucos meses, e que era em mim que você estava pensando…

Potter arregalou os olhos e soltou uma risada de escárnio.

-Mas _é claro_ que foi pensando em você, Lily! Em quem mais eu estaria pensando? – Ele perguntou, em choque.

-Em _você_, obviamente! – Ela exclamou, como se não houvesse outra resposta possível.

-Em _mim_? Como… claro que foi em você! Eu estava certo nisso, Lily.

Lily bufou.

-Tão certo que no final de semana seguinte a você ter me dado o pé na bunda eu fiquei bêbada e transei com Gideon – Ela replicou, um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

Potter parecia estar num estado de choque. Lily manteve o sorriso e deu de ombros.

-Que _bom_ que tivemos essa conversa, professor – Ela disse pegando sua mochila e ajeitando a tiara – Agora se me dá licença, eu preciso voltar para meu Salão Comunal. Está perto do meu horário e não quero ganhar uma detenção. Boa noite, Sr. Potter.

Lily deu meia-volta e saiu, dando um chute para abrir a porta.

Ela se lembrava muito bem do que ocorrera havia um ano e oito meses. Ela e (então) James já estavam juntos por quatro meses quando ela decidira que gostava dele o suficiente para ter sua primeira vez justamente com ele.

Ela também se lembrava muito claramente de quando começaram a sair. Ela obviamente sabia quem James era; todos na escola sabiam. Capitão e herói de Quadribol da Grifinória, fazia parte do famoso e quase lendário grupo dos Marotos, e ainda fora eleito Monitor-Chefe naquele ano.

Lily fora mais uma da escola que ficara intrigada com essa nomeação, mas ela própria sendo monitora e participando das reuniões bem conduzidas por James, percebeu que havia sido uma escolha fantástica.

Na primeira vez que James a chamara pra sair, ela revirara os olhos, certa de que ele estava apenas brincando. Severus, como ela chamava Snape na época, lhe alertara de que o maroto realmente gostava dela.

Ela tinha suas dúvidas, e bem fundamentadas em sua opinião.

James era _o_ cara da escola. Bonito, simpático e inteligente, várias garotas tinham uma quedinha por ele. Ela sabia também que ele não se incomodava com esse fato, mesmo que houvessem rumores também sobre como ele se dedicava inteiramente num relacionamento.

Lily era amiga de Remus Lupin, outro integrante dos marotos, por interesses em comum, e acabou se aproximando também de James, principalmente por ele ter parado com suas brincadeiras sem graças e sua liderança exemplar na monitoria.

Na segunda vez que James a chamara pra sair, ela corara e negara. Naquele mesmo dia, na véspera do Reveillon, Lily escutara algumas conversas sobre como o passado de James com as garotas, e se sentira extremamente intimidada; afinal, o que _ele_, no sétimo ano, iria querer com _ela,_ uma pirralha do quinto?

James dera um pequeno sorriso com a negativa, mas não insistira e se oferecera para pegar doces para eles.

Apesar de não falar mais no assunto, eles acabaram se aproximando como amigos. Ele sempre a fazia rir, ajudava Lily a estudar quando precisava e estava presente constantemente. A única pessoa que ficara realmente espantada com a festa surpresa que James organizara para o aniversário de Lily fora ela mesma. Quando finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo, se jogara nos braços dele para um abraço apertado, e fingiu não sentir borboletas quando a risada dele lhe arrepiou.

Marlene a puxou dos braços do garoto, um copo com Firewhisky em sua mão, e a abraçou também, para em seguida fazer Lily virar a dose.

Em algum momento da noite, ela se viu sentada num dos sofás do Salão Comunal, deitada com a cabeça nas pernas de James. Ela estava meio bêbada, mas ele não estava muito diferente, ambos sorrindo meio tolamente um para o outro.

-Eu não estou no auge das minhas decisões – James disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e encarando firmemente os olhos verdes – então eu estou com menos filtro e vou perguntar.

-Pode perguntar, James – Lily respondeu, sem saber muito bem o que esperar, mas vendo um certo brilho nos olhos do garoto.

-Eu só queria entender _porque_ você não quer sair comigo – Ele disse – Eu não tô cobrando nada não, juro, eu só… não sei e queria saber. – A esse ponto Lily estava mordendo o lábio inferior – Se você não quiser falar, eu não vou ficar chateado, juro.

-O que eu quero saber é o que _você_ quer ao me perguntar isso. Ou porque quer sair _comigo_.

-Como assim?

-Bem, não é como se fôssemos tipo… iguais, sabe?

-Na verdade, não – Ele respondeu, franzindo o cenho. Lily suspirou.

-Qual é, James! Você é o monitor-chefe, o herói do time, o cara que todas as garotas acham lindo, tem uma fama enorme. Eu sou só… eu.

-Fama, é? – Ele perguntou sorrindo, depois fez uma cara confusa – Espera, você também me acha lindo?

Lily riu, corando, mas não respondeu.

-O ponto não é esse, seu pateta. Você pode conseguir muito melhor que eu, então por que tentar algo comigo?

James fez Lily se sentar de modo que suas costas encarassem o vazio e suas pernas em posição de serem abraçadas tocassem no encosto do sofá, e segurou o rosto dela com uma das mãos.

-Na verdade, eu já tinha aceitado que você era _demais_ para mim, mas é meu último ano, então eu liguei o botão do _foda-se_ e resolvi tentar. Você é simplesmente incrível, Lil, e mesmo tendo sido eleito monitor-chefe e ter ganho o título do torneio de Quadribol, a melhor parte do meu sétimo ano definitivamente foi ter me aproximado de você – ele respondeu, se aproximando pouco a pouco do rosto de Lily, até ficar tão perto que o ar exalado com suas palavras entremeado com o cheiro de Firewhisky batiam no seu rosto, e ela fechou os olhos lentamente…

-Você ainda não ganhou o campeonato de Quadribol – Ela sussurrou em resposta, um pequeno sorriso. James se afastou, fazendo Lily abrir os olhos e vê-lo mordendo o lábio inferior e sorrindo também.

-É por isso, Lily. Só você ser você é mais do que motivo suficiente.

-Ah, merda. Só me beija de uma vez, porra.

James soltou uma risada levemente rouca, e puxou o rosto de Lily para o seu, prontamente obedecendo o comando da garota.

Ela não sabia muito bem se ela estava bêbada, se suas experiências com beijo anteriormente não foram lá essas coisas todas, se James era mais experiente, ou se ele simplesmente era _bom _nisso. Mas não importava o motivo.

Importava que era _muito bom_, e de repente Lily estava sentada no colo de James com as mãos naquele cabelo impossível enquanto ele segurava o pescoço da garota com uma mão e a cintura com a outra.

Com o tempo Lily entendeu que, bem, James era _bom_ nessa história de beijar. Ela ainda aprendeu que os rumores estavam certos também em relação a como ele se comportava num relacionamento. James era extremamente atencioso, respeitava os limites dela inteiramente, não se incomodava nenhum pouco com as amizades dela – bem, talvez um _pouco_ com o relacionamento próximo que ela tinha com Benjy, mas não falou nada mais do que três vezes.

Ela nunca imaginara que fosse se sentir assim ainda na escola, mas se viu gostando cada vez mais de James. Ela não planejara nada disso; não planejara ter quase um tutor particular que a ajudava a estudar para os NOMs, não planejara saber de todos os segredos dos Marotos, não planejara andar nos corredores enquanto fazia as rondas de mãos dadas com ninguém, não planejara ser a garota que o capitão de Quadribol do time campeão puxaria para um beijo ao término da final.

Definitivamente não planejara se apaixonar perdidamente por James Potter.

Mas ela também sabia que uma nuvem pesada pairando neles podia facilmente precipitar e escoar sua felicidade como a chuva forte arrasta um solo mesmo que fértil: o fato de James estar cada vez mais perto de sair da escola e iniciar o difícil treinamento de aurores.

Eles preferiam ignorar completamente o futuro, e viver cada dia plenamente.

Até James ser aprovado.

Lily, obviamente, comemorou a notícia com James e os amigos dele. Pediu, no entanto, para comemorarem sozinhos de noite, e ele aceitou com seu imenso sorriso característico.

Lily preparou a Sala Precisa, e eles jantaram e conversaram como sempre, até que, como sempre, acabaram no sofá que não tão estranhamente sempre estava próximo à mesa. Lily respirou fundo e resolveu mostrar sua decisão ao descartar sua blusa e fazer o mesmo com James.

Ele, contudo, segurou a mão da garota quando estava na calça dele.

-Espera, espera um pouco, Lil – Ele ofegou enquanto ela depositava alguns beijos em seu pescoço – Muito… muitas coisas, deixa eu me acalmar – James pediu com uma risada rouca.

-E se eu não quiser que você se acalme? – Ela perguntou, se afastando e mordendo o lábio inferior. James respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

-Lil…

-Escuta, eu tenho certeza do que eu quero, tá bom? – Ela disse, ainda no colo dele.

-Lily, é só que… – Ele disse, e esfregou o rosto com as mãos – ah, bosta de dragão, eu não consigo pensar com você aí – James confessou.

-Então não pense… – Ela sugeriu, mas pela cara que ele fez, se sentou no sofá.

James suspirou.

-Escuta, Lil. O que eu vou falar pode ser meio… sei lá, antiquado, mas meus pais são antiquados e eu cresci assim. Eu aprendi que eu devo o máximo de respeito às mulheres. E também aprendi que… bem, que a primeira vez é uma coisa especial.

-A sua foi, por acaso? – Lily interrompeu, cruzando os braços. James sorriu por um segundo.

-Sim, foi. Não tão quanto seria se fosse com _você_, com certeza. Mas foi. Eu me vejo obrigado a garantir que isso aconteça com você.

Lily pausou por um segundo.

-Não estou entendendo.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos, e suspirou pesadamente.

-Lil, em Setembro eu estarei indo para o Ministério, e você voltará pra cá. Não sabemos o que vai acontecer. Eu não quero que você ache que tenha que transar comigo só porque… sei lá, estou indo embora ou algo assim.

-Eu…

-Você é mais nova que eu, e eu acho que você precisa pensar mais nisso, sabe?

-Temos dois anos de diferença, James – Lily pontuou, se abaixando para pegar sua blusa.

-Eu sei. E dois anos podem fazer muita diferença. Daqui a dois anos você vai amadurecer, será uma pessoa completamente diferente. Eu sou, pelo menos – Ele replicou.

-Ainda não entendi o que você indo pro Ministério tem a ver com tudo isso – Lily disse, trincando os dentes e já vestida.

James apenas suspirou.

-Bom, eu imaginei que você talvez não fosse… Lil, o treinamento é muito pesado. Eu não sei como vai ser para nos vermos ou ao menos nos falarmos nesse tempo, sabe? Não quero que você tenha sua primeira vez com uma pessoa que tem um futuro tão incerto.

Lily fez silêncio de novo.

-Há quanto tempo você estava planejando terminar comigo antes de ir para o Ministério? – Ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça levemente para a direita.

-Quê? Não–

-Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Você não quer transar comigo porque não sabe do futuro, e acha que, na verdade, nem ficaremos juntos? Ah, sim. Claro. – Ela exclamou, se levantando do sofá e indo calçar seus sapatos.

-Lily, você entendeu tudo errado, ruiva – James disse, se vestindo também e indo atrás dela.

-Então me diga o que é, Potter! Mas soletre, tá, quem sabe a guria aqui entenda desse jeito?! Porque o que eu entendi é que você não está nem disposto a tentar continuar com esse relacionamento depois que sair daqui – Lily falou, se virando para James com os braços cruzados.

-Você não entende, Lily! – James finalmente explodiu – A realidade é muito diferente do que queremos, ok? É muito lindo fingir que nada vai mudar quando eu for pro Ministério, porque _vai_ mudar!

Lily fez uma careta de raiva quando olhou para ele.

-Obrigada pela explicação, Potter. Boa sorte no futuro. Não precisa se preocupar com a malcriação do jardim de infância.

Ela saiu com passadas furiosas.

James não a seguiu.

No dia seguinte Lily ficou no dormitório o dia inteiro. Pediu para Benjy passar o recado para Remus que era para ajudarem certo maroto a evitar Lily.

Poucos dias depois, Lily viu James novamente no trem de volta para Londres na reunião final dos Monitores. Contudo, ela ficou encarando a mesa com força enquanto ele e a Monitora-Chefe agradeciam pelo ano letivo. Ela não aplaudiu quando ele terminou de falar.

Ela cumprimentou todos calorosamente, e quando eles se olharam, ela rapidamente virou e foi para a direção oposta e foi conversar com a Monitora-Chefe, por quem tinha muito apreço. O lado ruim foi que não percebeu quando a cabine esvaziou (até mesmo o traidor do Benjy se fora) e ficaram as duas e James.

-Bem, vou deixar vocês aí. Boa sorte, Lily. Você tem um futuro brilhante. – A Monitora falou. Lily deu um sorriso amarelo e a abraçou de volta.

Quando estava saindo, sentiu a mão de James na sua.

Ela puxou rapidamente o membro para longe, e se virou para o garoto com os braços cruzados. Ele também não parecia muito feliz.

-Você não pode me ignorar assim, Lily – Ele falou. Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser, Potter.

Ele trincou os dentes.

-Então é isso? É assim que acaba? Com essa imaturidade? – Ele perguntou – Com você passando mensagem por Fenwick para eu nem lhe procurar e agora ia sair sem nem dizer tchau?

-Não. Acabou semana passada quando você disse que eu não entendia como funcionava o mundo. Foi _ali_ que acabou. Isso aqui é só eu sabendo que não vou me encontrar mais com você. – Ela respondeu calmamente.

-Ainda temos as férias. E o treinamento dura três anos, ainda estarei lá quando você for. Pensei que fosse isso que você quisesse.

Ela engoliu em seco.

-Como você sabe por experiência, planos mudam. Sério, na boa. Eu já entendi perfeitamente o que aconteceu, ok? Não precisa ficar com pena de mim.

E aquela tinha sido a última vez que ela vira James até ele voltar para Hogwarts um ano e oito meses depois.

Alguns dias depois dessa amarga despedida, Marlene resolveu comemorar seu aniversário e chamar os colegas de Hogwarts (obviamente, quatro figuras talvez esperadas não foram convidadas).

Lily não fora com a intenção de ficar bêbada, mas, hey, essas coisas acontecem. Também acidentalmente ela contou tudo o que acontecera para quem estava do seu lado no momento, um igualmente alterado Gideon Prewett.

-Que cara burro – Gideon respondera, a voz embolada – Eu super transaria com você, Evans.

Ela não sabia muito bem como uma coisa levou à outra, mas se viu de repente numa cama (de Marlene? Do quarto de visitas?) com Gideon e nenhuma roupa separando os dois. Agradeceu aos céus que aparentemente se lembraram de proteção.

Quando acordaram no dia seguinte, Gideon se desculpou profusamente, mas Lily sabia que apesar de não lembrar exatamente o que ocorrera, a iniciativa tinha sido dela.

Ele também dissera que não iria concordar com James no ponto principal, apenas que ele fora um babaca em deixar Lily.

Lily sorriu e abraçou o colega, deixando as lágrimas caírem não pelo que acontecera entre eles, mas sim pelo que acontecera com ela e James. Pouco tempo depois Marlene e Benjy apareceram, libertando Gideon do abraço. Ele apertou o ombro de Lily antes de sair.

Marlene e Benjy não pediram maiores explicações sobre o que ocorrera, e Lily não queria falar no momento. Alice chegou no meio da tarde, e então Lily finalmente contou para os três toda a história.

Eles juraram antagonismo eterno a James, como era esperado, e garantiram que ela estava melhor sem ele.

Remus lhe enviara uma carta, perguntando se apesar de toda a raiva que ela sentia de James, eles poderiam continuar a ser amigos. Ela prontamente confirmou.

Quando Lily voltou a Hogwarts, ninguém ficou surpreso em saber que Lily estava solteira (como, ela não fazia a menor ideia). Na verdade, muitos pareciam ignorar o caso todo.

Era exatamente o que ela queria.

Ela queria ignorar também; sabia que esquecer seria impossível.

Tivera sucesso considerável na missão.

Até o maldito dia que James Potter entrara na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Ela não conseguiu impedir que a memória de tudo invadisse sua mente enquanto caminhava para o Salão Comunal. Ainda doía – o primeiro amor fracassado _sempre_ doía.

Lily ficou levemente surpresa ao ver Marlene, Benjy e Alice no sofá do Salão Comunal esperando por ela, mas a visão foi capaz de segurar um pouco os pedaços do coração que teimavam em se separar.

-O que ele fez? – Marlene perguntou quando Lily se jogou deitada no colo dos três.

-Ele queria conversar. Me pediu para parar de chamar de senhor e professor, e depois continuou com a mesma história que ele estava pensando em mim e não nele.

A resposta que Lily esperava não veio, e ela abriu os olhos. Os três amigos exibiam caretas apreensivas.

-Ah, não. Não venham dizer que vocês acreditam nisso agora!

-É que… faz um pouco de sentido, Lily – Alice disse com hesitação.

-Pensei que concordássemos que ele só não queria ficar com alguém tão inexperiente – Lily retrucou.

-Não – Benjy discordou – Você disse isso e nós não negamos na época porque estava muito recente, e o assunto nunca mais surgiu.

Lily ficou em silêncio.

-Lily, o cara era louco por você, sério – Benjy falou gentilmente – Todo mundo sabia disso. A gente não entendeu nada quando vocês terminaram, e quando você contou a história… deu a impressão que podia ter sido melhor resolvida.

Lily o encarou.

-Você só está defendendo ele porque também tem um pinto, Benjy Fenwick? – Ela perguntou. Benjy riu.

-Claro que não. Eu nunca faria isso. E não estou dizendo que você estava errada, ok? Só achei estranho.

Lily suspirou.

-O que está feito, está feito.

-E sempre vamos te apoiar – Marlene concluiu – Na frente dele, no caso. Por trás se você estiver errada, vamos te dar um tapa na cabeça.

-Então você acha que estou errada? – Lily perguntou.

-Eu nunca disse isso. Agora vamos dormir, sim? Amanhã temos aula com nosso professor _favorito_, e você tem que estar simplesmente impecável para ele _se_ dar um chute na bunda ao ver o que perdeu.

Lily estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava apreensiva com a aula de DCAT quando tivera uma discussão imensa com o professor na véspera. Marlene lhe dissera para ficar calma, mas era difícil. Lily estava pensando se os amigos não estavam certos a respeito da situação ter sido melhor resolvida, mas ainda sentia raiva pela discussão do dia anterior.

Quando elas entraram na sala, Potter estava sentado na mesa, lendo algum pergaminho. Já havia algumas pessoas sentadas, e ele não olhou para cima. Lily e Marlene se sentaram no lugar de sempre, e dessa vez Benjy, Alice e Frank vieram para perto das duas.

Lily estava conversando com Benjy sobre as rondas quando Gideon se aproximou da mesa.

-Hey, Gid – Benjy cumprimentou. Lily sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

-Benjy, Lily. Ruiva, tá lembrada do nosso trabalho especial com o velho Slug, certo?

Lily fez uma careta, e os outros riram em resposta.

-Vou entender isso como um não…

-Não lembrava, mas posso hoje sem problemas. Benjy fará a ronda sem mim – Lily disse – Ele está me devendo uma.

-Estou?

-Onde você estava ontem de noite, Benjy? – Lily perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha para o amigo, e depois se virou para o ruivo à sua frente – Vou pedir a autorização de Slug para usarmos a torre de Astronomia, já que precisa da lua minguante pra colocar a raiz na poção, né?

-Isso. Vou levar os baços já cortados. Ou precisa ser fresco? Não consigo lemb-

-Assim que Prewett se sentar podemos iniciar a aula.

Lily olhou para a frente. Potter parecia finalmente ter largado o pergaminho que estava em mãos e estava em pé diante da sala.

Naquele momento ela percebeu como o treinamento de Aurores podia mudar a pessoa; Potter encarava Gideon como se ele estivesse dizendo que saberia matar Gideon, caso desejasse. Gideon ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Opa, perdão, cara.

Potter trincou os dentes, mas Gideon voltou ao seu lugar rapidamente. A turma estava silenciosa. Não estavam acostumados com Potter nesse mal humor, e claramente se questionavam o que ocorrera.

Bem, Lily sabia exatamente o que ocorrera.

-Hoje faremos uma aula prática – Potter disse simplesmente – Quero ver como vocês estão no duelo. Vou lembrar algumas questões desses duelos em sala, e depois Prewett, que já estava em pé, pode me ajudar no início.

Lily semicerrou os olhos.

-Esse _idiota_ está pegando no pé de Gideon ou é impressão minha? – Ela murmurou para Marlene.

-Por que ele faria isso? – Benjy perguntou se intrometendo. Lily fez uma careta.

-Eu posso ou não ter contado sobre o aniversário de Lene para ele – Ela admitiu. Marlene lhe deu um peteleco em resposta.

-Tá maluca, garota? Ele vai matar Gideon!

Lily fez uma careta. Marlene estava um pouco exagerada, mas a primeira demonstração acabou com Gideon no chão.

Assim como a segunda.

-Afastem as carteiras e formem duplas – Potter comandou – Quero duelos limpos, e de preferência silenciosos. No sétimo ano já é esperado que consigam realizar feitiços não-verbais.

Lily e Marlene se olharam, e Benjy foi fazer dupla com o irmão de Gideon, Fabian. Alice e Frank nem precisaram se olhar.

Marlene era uma boa duelista, mas não tanto quanto Lily. Ela sabia que Potter evitava olhar para ela, mas a garota manteve o olhar nele pois ele continuava a fazer dupla com Gideon. Era talvez a sétima vez que Potter derrubava o ruivo, mas o que fez Lily perder a paciência foi o pequeno sorriso raivoso.

-Hey, Gid – Lily disse se aproximando – Se importa em fazer dupla com Marlene? – Ela perguntou.

-Srta. Evans, o que pensa–? – Potter começou, mas Lily se virou para ele com a feição mais inocente que podia reunir.

-Eu derrotei Marlene em todos os duelos, Sr. Potter. Gostaria de testar minhas habilidades com um auror.

O rosto de Potter mostrava que ele claramente não acreditava nenhum pouco na história de Lily. Ela se aproximou dele, deixando a incredulidade raivosa se mostrar em sua face.

-O que você está fazendo com Gideon? – Ela vociferou. Potter ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Ensinando como se defender de um feitiço não-verbal – Ele respondeu – Por que está questionando meus métodos?

-Porque, _professor_, para um observador externo parece mais que você está se esforçando para humilhar seu aluno – Ela respondeu sarcasticamente. Potter ergueu as sobrancelhas – E nem mesmo _eu_ esperaria isso vindo de você. Podemos duelar agora?

Potter a encarou brevemente, depois se virou para Gideon novamente.

-Fique aqui, Prewett. Quem sabe Srta. Evans consiga se sair melhor que você.

Lily revirou os olhos. Potter nem tinha erguido a varinha e Lily já lançara um feitiço escudo. A azaração de Potter ricocheteara e se afastara.

Ele exibiu um sorriso mínimo.

Potter lançou mais duas azarações em sequência, e Lily conseguiu bloquear uma e desviou da outra. Enquanto desviava, conseguiu ela mesma atacar Potter, mas ele não teve muita dificuldade em se proteger.

-Andou duelando por Hogwarts, Evans? – Ele questionou, um sorriso maior agora no rosto – Não me lembrava desse seu lado…

Lily fez uma careta. Eles estavam tão focados um no outro que não perceberam que os outros alunos estavam abandonando seus oponentes para observá-los.

-Algumas coisas mudaram depois que você saiu da escola, Sr. Potter. – Ele lançou três azarações em sequência, e ela teve que se calar para conseguir se defender – Acho que consegue compreender que quase dois anos podem mudar a pessoa, seus costumes e seus gostos. Amadurecem a pessoa, até.

As palavras dela pareciam atingi-lo mais que os feitiços, e Lily percebeu quando ele abaixou o braço e desfez o sorriso. Sem esperar muito, ela lançou duas azarações rápidas, mas ele conseguiu bloqueá-las com um gesto rápido da varinha.

-Realmente – Ele concordou. Então suspirou, se aproximando, e com um movimento desconhecido para Lily, fez com que a varinha na mão da garota ardesse e ela tivesse que soltá-la – Já vi pessoas mudando em tempos menores.

Lily não sabia se sua mão incomodava mais do que o jeito que Potter lhe encarava. Ele se abaixou e coletou a varinha da garota, entregando-a em seguida.

-Muito bom duelo, Srta. Evans. 10 pontos para a Grifinória. Para próxima aula, quero que façam um texto falando sobre uma falha que tenha encontrado no seu oponente durante o duelo e como melhorar. Discutiremos algumas delas. Por favor, não coloquem o nome de seus colegas nos textos. Podem ir.

Lily evitou olhar para Potter novamente, e foi recolher suas coisas ao lado de Marlene.

-Eu só duelei com ele – Gideon dizia quando eles rumaram para a porta – Como diabos eu vou achar algo de errado no duelo dele?

-Bem, não é _tão_ difícil. Quando ele estava com você–

-A atividade é individual, Srta. Evans.

Lily não percebera que estavam perto o suficiente de Potter até ser interrompida pelo mesmo. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Talvez se o _senhor_ tivesse sido mais justo ele não precisaria de ajuda – Lily retrucou. Marlene disfarçou o riso numa tosse, mas não obteve muito sucesso.

-A sala tem quantidade ímpar – Potter replicou, cruzando os braços. A ruiva se virou, ignorando o risinho de Marlene quando o fez.

-Eu e Marlene poderíamos ter revezado com ele – Lily sugeriu. Potter ergueu uma sobrancelha e abriu um sorriso levemente sarcástico.

-E diminuir a quantidade de duelos? Querendo fazer menos tarefa, Srta. Evans?

-Eu considero a _qualidade_ do duelo mais relevante que a _quantidade_, Professor Potter.

A questão era que entre James Potter e Lily Evans aconteciam momentos em que eles simplesmente se esqueciam que estavam rodeados por outras pessoas, e focavam apenas um no outro. Sempre fora assim, e desconfia-se que sempre seria

Os mais próximos já estavam acostumados; quantas vezes Marlene não simplesmente saíra de perto dos dois sem que eles nem percebessem?

Então não foi novidade para Marlene e Benjy as encaradas firmes que eles estavam trocando, ignorando completamente as outras pessoas na sala – inclusive o próprio Gideon.

-Talvez seja o caso quando a pessoa já tenha certa noção e habilidade, Srta. Evans. Porém no início, quantidade é fundamental para firmar as bases.

-Oh, por isso você– digo, o _senhor_ estava sempre em duelos nos anos de escola?

Os olhos de Potter faiscaram.

-Srta. Evans…

-Me desculpe, professor. Passei do ponto. Pensei que o senhor estaria aberto a críticas sobre a aula, mas…

-Críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas, Srta. Evans, mas não creio que foi isso que acabou de ocorrer aqui.

-Tem razão, eu estava discutindo sobre a lição de casa com outro aluno quando o senhor nos interrompeu – Lily respondeu, com um sorriso inocente – Como nós dois enfrentamos o senhor, queria comparar nossas observações sobre suas falhas, professor.

-Geralmente para observar as falhas de alguém é preciso ficar mais que cinco minutos no duelo, Srta. Evans – Potter provocou, mas Lily não parou de sorrir.

-Algumas são bem gritantes, Professor Potter.

-Como por exemplo…?

Lily sorriu ainda mais.

-Pensei que a tarefa fosse individual – Ela lembrou – Além do mais, meu trabalho aparentemente é sobre as falhas contra quem eu duelei primeiro, não? Ou o senhor quer dois trabalhos sobre as _suas _falhas?

Potter sorriu momentaneamente, um sorriso velho conhecido de Lily – era o sorriso que ele costumava exibir quando ela o encurralava numa discussão. Ao ver aquela expressão, os lábios da ruiva se esticaram mais um pouco, mas logo retornaram ao seu normal.

Lembrar daqueles tempos não era uma coisa tão agradável.

-Prewett pode fazer sobre as falhas de Marlene – Potter disse, cruzando os braços – Então você fica livre para me entregar um trabalho com minhas falhas gritantes em duelo, Evans.

-Não será um problema – Lily replicou tranquilamente, ajeitando a mochila e saindo, para depois apenas o rosto, um meio-sorriso enfeitando-lhe a boca enquanto Potter ainda a observava: – nunca tive muito problemas em enxergar suas falhas gritantes.

Lily tentou se convencer que a satisfação que sentia era apenas por ter conseguido o que queria desde o início: livrar Gideon da tarefa de Potter. Era a única explicação, ela se dizia, para o coração acelerado e o rosto corado.

Porque se ela fosse pensar em outro motivo… bem, não. Não mesmo.

-Então vocês eram daquele jeito? – Gideon perguntou. Lily virou a cabeça para ele, sem parar de mexer a colher do caldeirão.

-Do que está falando? – Ela perguntou, torcendo para não ser o que ela pensava que era.

-Você e Potter.

-Ah. Bem. As vezes.

Gideon riu de leve e pegou algumas folhas para colocar no caldeirão em sequência.

-Vocês formavam um belo casal, se me permite dizer – Gideon comentou depois de algum tempo – Eu diria que não entendo porque vocês terminaram, mas eu lembro da história. Mas que eram fonte de inveja para muitos… ah, se eram.

Lily suspirou.

-Vocês pareciam… intensos, na sala – Ele continou.

-Eu só estava tentando lhe livrar dele – Lily explicou, deixando a poção cozinhar e apoiando o braço cansado no ombro de Gideon.

-Eu não entendo muito bem o que eu fiz para merecer aquela pressão toda… quero dizer, eu só estava em pé, mas tinha mais gente em pé.

-Esquece isso, Gid. Tenho certeza que ele está aqui porque fez alguma besteira no Ministério e não concorda em ser punido…

-Bem, pode ser. Ele não tem como saber o que aconteceu entre nós, certo?

Gideon a encarou com um olhar especulativo, mas não pode falar muito mais – suas próximas palavras foram suprimidas pelo barulho da porta abrindo e a claridade que vinha do corredor.

-Srta. Evans, Prewett… – Lily semicerrou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz. Que diabos…? – Essa torre tem acesso proibido para alunos, exceto em aulas, e que eu saiba, já passou do horário de estarem de volta ao Salão Comunal...

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Estamos fazendo um projeto de extensão com Professor Horace. Temos autorização dele para estar aqui – Ela comentou friamente, mostrando o caldeirão ao seu lado.

Potter ergueu as sobrancelhas e limpou a garganta.

-Vocês têm alguma prova disso ou…? – Antes mesmo que Potter terminasse de falar, Lily já estava com o pergaminho assinado em mãos. Potter foi pegar o pedaço de papel, e Lily fingiu não sentir nada diferente quando os dedos roçaram. – Certo.

-Mais alguma coisa, professor? Precisamos terminar aqui por hoje e não queremos deixar a poção passar do ponto. Estamos trabalhando nela há quase um mês.

Potter limpou a garganta de novo, ajeitou os óculos e ajeitou o bolso interno das vestes.

-Daqui direto para o Salão, sim?

Lily apenas assentiu. Quando Potter se virou, contudo, ela não conseguiu _não_ falar.

-Professor Dumbledore não me comunicou que os professores entrariam na escala de rondas – Ela comentou – Receberei alguma informação em breve? Pergunto pois farei a nova escala de rondas em breve…

-Não receberá nenhuma informação, Srta. Evans. Não se preocupe.

Potter bagunçou o cabelo, e Lily notou como sentira falta desse hábito nervoso, justamente porque ele não demonstrara nervosismo em nenhum momento enquanto professor em Hogwarts. E ela _gostava_ de James nervoso. James nervoso era um James que passava a mão pelos cabelos, que gaguejava e que deixava cair um pouco sua máscara de segurança, que ela podia provocar e provocar até conseguir o que ela queria…

Não. Ela _tinha gostado_ dele assim, no passado.

No _presente_, ela apenas entortara a cabeça com a testa franzida.

Ela entendia _como_ ele ficava quando estava nervoso, mas ela também sabia que geralmente tinha um _motivo_ para ele ficar nervoso.

E naquele momento, ela não encontrou um motivo claro.

Por que exatamente ele estava nervoso?

Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, contudo, Potter ajeitou as vestes novamente e saiu.

-Existe alguma possibilidade de vocês conversarem sem se provocarem? – Gideon perguntou quando eles voltavam para o Salão Comunal. Lily deu um sorriso amarelo.

Provavelmente não.

Lily só se tocou que mais uma vez Snape havia faltado aula de DCAT quando Benjy disse que era a vez dele de cuidar de Snape em detenção. Foi um certo alívio para Lily, já que ela precisava terminar a maldita tarefa que Potter havia passado.

Ele não tinha, claro, muitas falhas. Então seria um pergaminho inteiro dedicado a basicamente uma coisa, que nem tinha tanto livro sobre.

Talvez, só talvez, ela tivesse se arrependido levemente de ter defendido Gideon.

Só um pouco.

Quando Benjy retornou da detenção, perto de meia-noite, Lily estava terminando de revisar o trabalho, que deveria ser entregue no dia seguinte.

-Lily, vai dormir – Benjy lhe disse – Tenho certeza que está ótimo.

-Eu já vou – Ela respondeu – Só checando umas coisinhas…

-Você está deixando perfeito por você, ou por _ele_? – Benjy perguntou, hesitante.

Lily estava pronta para negar qualquer insinuação, mas ela sabia que Benjy lhe conhecia melhor que isso.

-Pelos dois, claro. Você entende, certo? Porque preciso que esteja perfeito.

Benjy concordou com a cabeça.

-Só não se desgaste demais com isso, ruiva. Não vale a pena nutrir esses sentimentos.

Lily ponderou e assentiu.

-Depois desse trabalho.

Os dois riram, e o garoto foi dormir. Talvez, ela pensou, o amigo estivesse certo. Não valia a pena tanta raiva.

Esse era o pensamento que predominava a mente de Lily quando ela entrou na sala, conversando distraidamente com Marlene. Ela retirou o rolo de pergaminho e depositou na mesa de Potter. Ele apenas a olhou momentaneamente, depois voltou o olhar para uma carta que tinha na mão.

Lily se sentou com os amigos novamente. Dessa vez, Gideon não ficou em pé ao lado deles.

-Muito bem, pessoal. Como tivemos duas aulas teóricas, hoje quero fazer algo mais prático – Potter disse, se apoiando na mesa e abrindo as vestes para colocar as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça. Lily engoliu em seco.

O desgraçado era lindo.

-Lily! – Marlene sussurrou, cutucando a ruiva. Lily olhou para a amiga, corando, e viu que ela portava um sorriso malicioso.

-Desculpe – Lily sussurrou.

–… então hoje é isso. Patronos. Não espero que vocês consigam assumir uma forma corpórea. Isso só é ensinado no segundo ano no treinamento de Aurores. Mas é sempre bom treinar. Então o que vocês farão é…

Lily observou Potter instruir a sala, já sabendo que não iria precisar. Ela conseguia produzir um patrono corpóreo desde o ano anterior, quando começara a treinar com Marlene.

Ainda assim, ela resolveu tomar nota das orientações e dicas passadas; ele podia ser meio babaca, mas era um meio babaca que estava no segundo ano do treinamento de aurores.

-Então, no início, vocês só conseguirão produzir fiapos de luz. É normal. Depois, seu patrono assumirá uma forma… assim…

Potter anunciou o encantamento, e da ponta de sua varinha surgiu a figura de um imponente cervo prateado, galopando de um jeito tão incrivelmente semelhante ao seu dono que Lily teria se impressionado se ele não estivesse preocupada com outra coisa.

Como o fato de que ela não iria fazer um patrono sequer na sala.

Não depois dessa demonstração.

Não depois de perceber que o patrono daquele _babaca _era um cervo, complementando perfeitamente a sua corça.

Lily fechou a boca que nem tinha percebido caindo.

-Então vamos afastar novamente as cadeiras, e começar a tentar, ok? – Potter disse. Lily se levantou, meio em choque, meio entorpecida, e afastou a cadeira como orientado.

Ninguém perto de Lily parecia perceber o turbilhão que se passava dentro dela. Na verdade, eles pareciam muito concentrados em tentar fazer o feitiço.

Marlene não havia conseguido ainda o patrono corpóreo, mas facilmente se via os fiapos prateados de sua varinha.

Lily ficou em pé, varinha em riste mas sem fazer nada, esperando que a aula acabasse, torcendo para não ser chamada, para poder ficar na dela…

-Certo, Prewett, venha aqui na frente para vermos como você está fazendo – Potter chamou depois de algum tempo.

Lily viu Gideon fazendo uma careta, e saiu de seu transe para observar.

Mas não havia muito a ser visto; Gid só conseguia os efêmeros fiapos. Potter corrigia todo o movimento, e ainda assim não saía nenhuma forma reconhecível.

-Honestamente, Potter, chama alguém que saiba e deixa o pobre Gideon em paz – Marlene finalmente retrucou. Potter se virou para a garota, uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Está se candidatando, McKinnon? – Ele perguntou. Marlene soltou um sorriso debochado.

-Não, mas acho que Lily seria uma boa opção.

Lily sentiu um gelo pelo corpo e deu uma cotovelada na amiga.

-Cala a boca, Marlene! – Lily murmurou, mas Marlene não parecia entender. Lily sentiu os olhos especulativos de Potter nela.

-Você é capaz de produzir um patrono corpóreo, Srta. Evans? – Potter perguntou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos novamente.

-Não – Lily respondeu ao mesmo tempo que Marlene dizia que sim. Potter ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-O que está acontecendo? – Ele perguntou. Lily deu um beliscão em Marlene, que finalmente parou de falar.

-Marlene apenas se confundiu, Sr. Potter – Lily respondeu, a voz fraca.

-Então você não consegue produzir um patrono?

-Não, senhor.

Potter ainda a olhou por alguns segundos, claramente suspeitando que houvesse algo de errado naquela história.

-Por que não tenta, Srta. Evans?

Lily engoliu em seco.

-Prefiro não.

Potter ergueu as duas sobrancelhas em surpresa.

-Srta. Evans…

O aviso, contudo, foi interrompido pelo fim da aula. Lily respirou aliviada, virando de costas para o professor enquanto ele passava a tarefa de casa. O plano da garota era sair o mais rapidamente possível, contudo um pigarro quando saía da sala a impediu. Respirando fundo, ela voltou para encarar Potter.

-Por que eu acho que você está me escondendo algo? – Ele perguntou, os braços cruzados.

-Eu não sei, professor.

Potter a encarou e depois suspirou.

-Você não deveria ter se recusado a vir à frente da sala tentar o patrono, sabe – Potter comentou. Lily permaneceu calada – Eu achei estranho sua grande amiga se confundir sobre um feitiço desse e sua capacidade.

Lily ainda assim nada falou.

-Eu temo, Evans, que nossa… familiaridade passada esteja influenciando no nosso relacionamento de professor-estudante.

-Quê? – Lily exclamou. Era uma das últimas coisas que ela esperava que ele dissesse.

-Eu fico preocupado com outras pessoas achando que eu permito que você diminua a minha autoridade por causa de… bem. – Potter disse, dando de ombros.

-Eu acho que ninguém pensa nisso, _Sr. Potter_ – Lily rebateu. Ele fez uma careta.

-Eu não posso tratá-la de maneira diferente. Então preciso que compareça à sala de DCAT hoje à noite para cumprir uma detenção. Assim como Marlene.

Lily conseguiu impedir sua mandíbula de cair, mas suas sobrancelhas não respeitaram sua vontade e se elevaram imediatamente.

Potter a olhava um tanto desconfortável. _Bom_, ela pensou, _espero que ele esteja péssimo_.

-Entendido, Sr. Potter. Mais alguma coisa?

Potter negou com a cabeça, apenas informando do horário de 20h. Ela assentiu.

-Bom almoço para o senhor. Peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento completamente inadequado. Encontrarei o senhor para a minha merecida detenção. Tenho permissão para me retirar, senhor?

O sarcasmo era _quase_ indetectável, mas Lily sabia que Potter tinha um faro aguçado para as nuances de Lily Evans, então tinha certeza que ele pegara a ironia.

Bem, além do fato que ele trincara os dentes.

A garota, contudo, não deu chance para ele reclamar. Ela simplesmente se virou e foi almoçar, espumando de raiva.

Ela não se importava com detenções, conquanto fossem _merecidas_. E essa definitivamente não fora. Assim que se reuniu com os outros no almoço, relatou a conversa, informando Marlene do destino das duas.

-Hum, que pena. Hoje eu tenho uma reunião com McGonagall – Marlene disse – Vamos discutir planos de carreira para o futuro. Não pode ser remarcado. Vou depois para essa detenção.

Lily fingiu não se importar, mas no fundo havia odiado a notícia. Passar a detenção sozinha com Potter seria, no mínimo, estranho, ainda mais depois de eles terem discutido.

-Agora me sinto culpado – Gideon falou – Vocês basicamente ganharam detenção por minha causa.

-Esquece isso, Gid. Potter estava sendo um babaca com você. Fica tranquilo. – Lily afirmou.

Ela, porém, não conseguiu seguir o conselho dado e se tranquilizar. Mais uma vez, passou a tarde pensando em detenções e Potter. O que será que ele a faria fazer? Corrigir trabalhos de novo?

Se fosse, não seria tão ruim assim.

Não mais do que o esperado para eles dois sozinhos numa sala.

-Vê se consegue se controlar hoje – Marlene aconselhou quando estavam jantando. Lily fez uma careta.

-Eu sempre _tento_, mas ele… – LIly suspirou – Prometo tentar com mais força.

Benjy soltou uma risada sem nem se preocupar em disfarçar.

-Te esperaremos de novo, Lily – Ele disse, com um largo sorriso.

A ruiva fez uma careta, mas não discordou.

Lily ajeitou seu rabo de cavalo ao fim do jantar, e Marlene a olhou desconfiada.

-Me diz que você não está se arrumando para essa detenção, por favor.

-Quê? Não! Só quero reforçar meu lado estudante pra ver se ele se toca e me deixa em paz.

Benjy ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-E com sua saia mais curta é como você planeja fazer isso? – Benjy perguntou. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Não é assim mais, Benjamin – Lily retrucou – E era a saia limpa que eu tinha. E estarei com as vestes por cima.

Lily não esperou a resposta dos amigos; apenas se levantou (o rabo de cavalo agora perfeitamente arrumado) e seguiu em direção à sala de DCAT.

Ela deu uma leve batida na porta. Potter limpou a garganta e a convidou para entrar.

Potter estava sentado em frente à mesa, alguns pergaminhos em sua frente. Quando ela se aproximou, ele gesticulou para uma das cadeiras em frente à sua.

Lily não achava que a distância de uma mesa seria o suficiente para ela não se irritar com ele, mas se sentou em silêncio.

-Onde está Marlene? – Ele perguntou.

-Oh, sim. Ela está com professora Minerva – Lily respondeu, entregando um pedaço de pergaminho. Ele pegou e leu com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Isso meio que estraga o que eu tinha planejado – Potter disse, e depois suspirou – Bom, me dê cinco minutos para pensar no que devo fazer com você.

-Talvez corrigir esses trabalhos? – Lily sugeriu apontando para os pergaminhos.

-Hum, esses são os de vocês, não acho que devo deixá-la fazer isso. – Ele respondeu, coçando o queixo, e então soltou uma risadinha – Quem diria que alguém que passou por tantas detenções ficaria sem ideias nesse momento, eh?

Lily não riu da brincadeira, e continou a olhá-lo sem emoção.

-Certo, então que tal trabalharmos no seu patrono?

Lily conseguiu não esboçar nenhuma reação.

-Não acho uma boa ideia, professor. Prefiro treinar nisso sozinha.

Potter a encarou, e depois soltou uma risada incrédula.

-Eu não me lembrava de você ser tão… revoltada com professores…

-Não estou sendo revoltada – Lily cortou, mas Potter continuou a falar

-Na verdade, me recordo claramente de você ser uma certinha. Lembro de ter feito graça disso algumas vezes…

-É, um exemplo de namorado – Lily bufou, cruzando os braços. Novamente Potter a ignorou.

-E agora está agindo assim. Eu consigo ver através de seu sarcasmo, Lily. E também sei que você não trata nenhum outro professor assim. Estou recebendo um tratamento especial?

A promessa que fizera a Marlene mais cedo passou pela cabeça de Lily e juntou os lábios numa fina linha.

-Não sei. O senhor está dando um tratamento especial para Gideon?

A expressão de raiva no rosto de Potter foi rápida, mas não o suficiente para quem conhecia o rapaz tão bem quanto Lily – e foi a resposta que ela precisava.

-Eu não acredito! – Ela exclamou.

-Ele estava em pé depois do início da aula – Potter retrucou, cruzando os braços.

-E hoje? O que ele te fez hoje?

Potter ficou calado.

-Ah, parece que terei que descobrir sozinha, não é mesmo? Bom, vejamos… ele estava comigo fazendo um projeto na noite anterior…

-Eu não tinha como saber que era um projeto – Potter disse se defendendo – Quem faz projeto de _poções_ na Torre de Astronomia, na moral?

-É, bem, _você_ certamente fazia _outras_ coisas na Torre de Astronomia, né? – Lily rebateu prontamente. Potter sorriu com sarcasmo.

-Bem, com _você_, não é mesmo?

-E quem foi que sugeriu irmos lá em primeiro lugar? – Ela perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas – Ficava olhando naquela droga daquele Mapa quando estava vazia para que… – Ela parou de falar e sua cabeça foi pendendo para o lado, enquanto a testa franzia e falava mais lentamente – Para que tivéssemos a certeza de que ninguém estaria lá. Você sabia que estávamos lá – Lily acusou – Você usou seu Mapa e me viu com Gid lá.

Uma parte de Lily torcia para que ele negasse, mas Potter apenas passou uma mão pelos cabelos e fez uma careta com o apelido.

_Desgraçado_.

-Eu não acredito nisso! – Lily exclamou, se levantando. Ela já tinha esquecido completamente da promessa para os amigos – Você estava espionando Gideon pelo Mapa e foi lá na esperança de lhe aplicar uma detenção!

-Eu não estava espiando _Prewett_! – Ele rebateu.

-Por que essa perseguição com Gideon, Potter? – Lily perguntou, simplesmente furiosa – O que ele fez na vida para lhe irritar tanto, por Merlin? Para você tratá-lo de maneira tão infantil?

Potter também parecia ter atingido o limite e se levantou da cadeira.

-Ele transou com você bêbada! – Potter vociferou – Você estava bêbada e ele tirou proveito disso! Foi apenas isso que ele fez!

Lily sentiu seu rosto fazer uma feição de descrença.

-Pelo amor de Merlin, eu não acredito nisso! _Eu_ quis aquilo, Potter. Você não tem _nada_ a ver com o que eu fiz depois que terminamos. Gid não tirou proveito de nada, seu babaca. Controle seu ego maníaco e pare de persegui-lo por ele ter desejado algo que _você_ simplesmente _não_ quis.

Lily não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Quanta raiva era preciso para Potter fazer aquilo? _Ele_ quisera terminar com ela, não o contrário! O que ele tinha a ver com o que ela fizera?

-Não quis? – Ele perguntou, seu tom tão incrédulo quanto Lily se sentia.

-De novo isso? Eu me lembro claramente de você não querer, Potter. Não tem problema, sabe. Eu entendo que você só queria perder tempo com uma virgem. Então por que toda essa raiva com Gideon?

Potter parecia levemente atordoado.

-Em que fantasia você vive para achar isso? – Ele perguntou.

-Ah, maravilha. Além de criança, também sou louca agora.

-Se você acha por um momento que eu não transei com você porque você era virgem, bem, sinto muito, mas sim – Ele respondeu. Lily apenas revirou os olhos – Se você sequer considerou achar que eu não tinha que me segurar todas as vezes que estávamos nos beijando para não ser inapropriado ou muito avançado.

Lily cruzou os braços. _Isso_ era novidade para ela.

-Merlin, você realmente acreditou nisso. – Ele disse, soltando uma risada sem humor algum.

-No que mais era pra eu acreditar, James? Honestamente – Lily perguntou. Ele suspirou e circundou a mesa, ficando mais próximo dela.

-Isso pode soar extremamente depravado, mas aparentemente eu preciso deixar claro. _Óbvio_ que eu queria transar com você, Lil. Eu queria tanto que todas as noites antes de dormir eu tinha que tomar um longo banho frio, e ainda assim não adiantava. Como você alguma vez pôde achar o contrário?

-Muito simples. Quando eu quis, você parou.

James riu novamente, mas dessa vez segurou o rosto dela em suas duas mãos.

-Parei porque achei que era o melhor para você. Porque eu não queria que você se sentisse obrigada a fazer nada só porque eu era mais velho. Porque você era menor de idade e eu não. Porque eu te amava muito mais do que queria transar com você… bem, não _muito_, mas… você entendeu. Eu queria que fosse completamente especial para você, Lil.

Lily não conseguia acreditar naquilo – e isso devia estar estampado em seu rosto, porque ele riu.

-Por favor me diz que a gente não terminou por isso – Ele pediu. Lily se afastou das mãos dele, e ela fingiu não sentir falta do calor em seu rosto.

-Não. Nós terminamos porque você disse que eu era muito nova para entender as coisas do mundo real e disse que não sabia como ficaríamos quando fosse pro Ministério.

James fez uma careta.

-É, eu fui um babaca – Ele concordou – Me desculpe por isso.

Lily nem sabia o que responder. Se ela não esperava o que James dissera antes, não tinha nem palavras para sua surpresa quando ele pediu desculpas.

-A realidade – James continuou – é que eu estava com medo.

-Medo?

-Sim. Eu estava com medo do que eu ia enfrentar, de ir pra lá sozinho. Eu não queria que você ficasse aqui presa a mim só por estar. Eu tinha certeza que você iria terminar comigo no final de Agosto.

-Eu não ia – Lily confessou, e ele se permitiu um pequeno sorriso torto.

Lily achou que seu coração fosse explodir de saudades. Aquele pequeno sorriso torto trazia tantas memórias boas, levava Lily para uma época tão feliz, que ela sabia que tinha propositalmente suprimido essa lembrança.

-Bem, agora me sinto ainda mais idiota do que antes, se é que é possível.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, absorvendo tudo que era dito.

-Eu não estava vigiando Prewett – James disse de repente – Claro que não era ele. Eu estava sem conseguir dormir com tudo o que você tinha me dito, com o que eu tinha causado, e fui pegar o mapa para me distrair… daí vi vocês na Torre e… me descontrolei. Patético, eu sei. Mas… você tem noção do quanto você significou pra mim, Lil?

Lily apenas negou com a cabeça, e Potter se aproximou de novo.

-Eu sei que você estava certa em me mandar pastar…

-Foi você que terminou – Lily replicou. James sorriu e pegou uma mão dela entre as suas.

–… e por isso nunca vou me perdoar.

Lily suspirou.

-Talvez eu pudesse ter lhe ouvido no trem. – Ela cedeu. James sorriu mais.

-Talvez.

-Eu estava com raiva. E magoada.

-Com razão – Ele concordou, parando de sorrir.

-Você também estava – Não foi uma pergunta.

-Sim. – James confirmou.

Lily suspirou.

-Podemos deixar a raiva pra trás? – Ele perguntou. Lily fingiu pensar.

-Hm. Talvez.

Ele riu.

-Amigos, então? – James sugeriu.

-Hm. Nunca fui amiga de nenhum professor meu – Ela comentou.

-Slughorn?

-Bem, não sou _amiga_ de fato.

-Mas e o clube do Slug?

-Você ainda se lembra disso? – Ela perguntou. James bufou.

-Claro que eu me lembro. Eu morria de ciúmes quando você não podia me levar.

-Sabia! – Lily exclamou, fazendo o rapaz rir – Você não deveria estar chamando-o de "Horace" agora, _professor_?

James fechou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

-Impossível para mim.

-Mas você _é_ professor – Lily disse, entrelaçando os dedos da mão que James segurava com as dele.

-Lily, eu vou precisar que você pare de me chamar de professor – Ele pediu numa voz baixa. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Ah é? E por quê?

James semicerrou os olhos e se aproximou ainda mais dela. Lily ficou surpresa em quão familiar aquilo ainda era; a respiração de James atingindo seu pescoço e os lábios tão próximos de sua orelha que ela _quase_ conseguia sentir quando ele falava.

-Porque, Srta. Evans, se você me chamar de professor _mais uma vez_, eu me verei obrigado a fazê-la gritar isso junto com meu nome.

Lily engoliu em seco.

Ele era seu professor.

Ele era seu _ex_.

Ela chorara por quase uma semana por ele.

Ele a magoara de um jeito absurdo.

Ele… ele tinha _mordido a orelha dela_?

_Ah, foda-se_.

-Talvez isso seja meio inapropriado… _professor_.

James se afastou para olhá-la mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Você está me provocando? – Ele confirmou.

-Só se você não der pra trás dessa vez. Prometo que não precisa se preocupar em ser especial.

James grunhiu e fechou a cara. Lily soltou um risinho.

-Não vai cumprir sua promessa então? Que… decepção. – Ela debochou. James segurou as duas mãos da garota firmemente.

-Estou apenas decidindo por onde começar com a senhorita.

-Geralmente a boca é uma boa opção – Lily sugeriu com um sorriso provocador. James riu. Lily também sentira falta desse sorriso tão maroto quanto o próprio garoto, que garantia que ele definitivamente jurava solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

Mas ele não seguiu a instrução dela. Ao invés disso, James soltou as mãos da garota e novamente segurou seu rosto, se inclinando para depositar um leve beijo na testa.

-Não se preocupe. Tudo tem sua hora, Srta. Evans…

Lily sentiu um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo quando ele transferiu os lábios para seu pescoço, depositando beijos tão leves que ela se perguntou se ele só estava arrastando a boca em sua pele, se aproximando aos poucos do lugar em que ela o queria no momento.

Quando ele finalmente decidiu beijar Lily na boca, um outro arrepio passou pelo corpo da garota.

Aquilo era tão bom, e tão _familiar_ que nem parecia que tinham ficado tanto tempo afastados. A mão que segurava a cintura da garota afastando as vestes lhe apertava mais forte em resposta aos puxões de cabelo em James; e a outra mão em sua nuca, direcionando seu rosto para o melhor ângulo possível.

A parte em que ela tirava as vestes da Grifinória – como atrapalhavam! – também não era novidade. O grunhido no fundo da garganta de James indicava que ele apreciara a decisão de Lily. Ela achava estranho que ele ainda não soltara o cabelo dela – James sempre gostara de observar as mechas se espalhando.

Quando Lily mordeu o lábio dele, James pareceu perder um pouco do seu controle. Sem se separar da garota, ele a empurrou em direção à mesa que outrora os separara, e, jogando diversos pergaminhos no chão, liberou um lugar para que Lily sentasse.

-Você não faz _ideia_ do quanto eu queria fazer isso desde que lhe vi nessa sala – James confessou enquanto Lily abraçava a cintura dele com as pernas, trazendo-o impossivelmente para _mais perto_.

-Devo admitir que um pensamento similar se passou em minha cabeça hoje pela manhã quando você se apoiou exatamente onde estou…

James soltou uma risada, se livrando de suas vestes compridas e tomando o rosto de Lily novamente para si.

Não era a primeira vez que Lily sentia uma ereção de James. Apesar dele ter afirmado que se controlava enquanto namoravam, não era incomum que estivessem dando uns amassos no quarto dele ou na Sala Precisa e Lily sentisse algo lhe cutucando.

Daquela vez, porém, o suspiro satisfeito que Lily soltou ao sentir o pau de James em contato com sua calcinha trazia o conhecimento e a expectativa de que _não_ iriam parar enquanto os dois não estivessem completamente satisfeitos.

James não parou de beijar Lily enquanto suas mãos caminhavam pelas pernas da garota, vagarosamente galgando em direção superior.

Lily já não tinha tanta paciência; precisava saber exatamente _quanto_ o treinamento havia modificado o corpo de James, então começou a tirar aquela camisa ofensiva que lhe atrapalhava.

Na época de Hogwarts, o corpo de James já chamava atenção de muita gente. As vestes de Quadribol sempre marcavam depois dos jogos, e muitas garotas sempre admiravam (não que Lily se incomodasse, nada disso!). Mas era apenas um corpo adolescente bem definido.

Lily teve que desfazer o laço de suas pernas para afastar James e conseguir apreciar melhor, o lábio inferior preso entre seus dentes. Não que ele estivesse _extremamente_ musculoso.

Mas…

James sorriu, os lábios inchados.

-Parece que existe no mínimo _um_ benefício para esse treinamento de aurores – Lily comentou, puxando James para perto de maneira que ela conseguisse tocá-lo, mas ainda observando… bem, _tudo_.

-Algo me diz que ajudar a capturar bruxos das trevas não é esse benefício – James respondeu, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

-Ah, bem. Foda-se ajudar a capturar bruxos das trevas – Lily replicou, puxando a boca dele para mais perto novamente.

Eles podiam ter ficado se beijando por segundos, horas ou dias, Lily não saberia afirmar. Ela se sentia _bem_ ali com James, e suspeitava que talvez fosse surtar mais tarde, mas ela não ia se importar com isso agora.

Não quando James parecia tão interessado em deixar os lábios de Lily dormentes de tanto se beijarem. Não quando ele começou a beijar seu pescoço de novo, dessa vez com beijos molhados e mordidas que prometiam deixar suas marcas no dia seguinte.

_Definitivamente_ não quando ele afrouxou a gravata de Lily e a afastou para retirar a peça e colocá-la com carinho em cima da mesa.

Em seguida, ele abriu o primeiro botão da camisa de Lily.

-Hm… – Ele murmurou, depositando um beijo logo acima do osso que unia as clavículas da garota. Em seguida ele abriu o próximo botão, e seus lábios encontraram alguns pontos margeando o sutiã de Lily, e ele se pôs a arrastar os lábios de um lado ao outro, ocasionalmente deixando alguns beijos no caminho.

-Não é um conjunto muito bonito – Lily disse em tom de desculpa ao se lembrar de suas roupas íntimas simples – Eu até tenho um verde mas-

-Isso não me importa – James respondeu tranquilamente, cuidadosamente expondo mais pele e beijando a nova região.

Com o próximo beijo, dessa vez no umbigo, Lily sentiu um arrepio e agradeceu por já estar sentada.

Quando ele finalmente abrira toda a camisa, Lily a tirou de seus braços o mais rápido o possível e jogou blusa para trás.

James se aproximou novamente de Lily, refazendo o caminho desde baixo, onde parara, dessa vez explorando mais a pele nua. Lily choramingou quando ele chegou em seus seios mas não fez nenhuma menção de tirar o sutiã.

-Você está tentando me deixar _louca_, Potter? – Ela vociferou – Tira logo essa droga.

A única coisa, contudo, que James abriu foi seu pequeno sorriso torto, deixando suas mãos ainda na cintura de Lily, os polegares roçando a borda inferior do sutiã.

-O problema é que me disseram num certo trabalho sobre duelos que eu… como foi? Hm, que eu gosto de "brincar com a minha comida" – Ele explicou, e Lily semicerrou os olhos – Então estou aproveitando e fazendo justamente isso. Mas não se preocupe, Srta. Evans. Já já esse sutiã estará bem longe.

Lily gemeu, metade por frustração, metade pelo fato de James ter começado a beijar de fato seu peito esquerdo – com um beijo inicial leve, discreto, exatamente onde ele sentia o coração batendo mais forte – em cima do tecido e passando para a pele na periferia do sutiã, fazendo o caminho oposto no lado direito.

Lily fechou os olhos ao sentir as mãos dele vagarosamente deslizando para suas costas enquanto a boca de James permanecia ocupada na sua trilha de beijos.

Os olhos verdes se abriram novamente quando ela sentiu James se afastando. Ele estava com as pupilas dilatadas, a boca levemente aberta, o sutiã branco e sem graça em uma das mãos.

James colocou o sutiã ao lado da gravata, novamente com muito cuidado, e subiu suas mãos pelos braços de Lily até chegar ao pescoço da garota, e lhe deu um leve beijo na boca.

-Como eu poderia não _querer_ isso? – James murmurou nos lábios de Lily, suas mãos descendo até se encontrarem com os mamilos da garota e ela arfar fechando os olhos – Você, entregue desse jeito… você não faz ideia do quanto eu sonhei com isso, Lil – Ele confessou com a voz rouca.

Lily queria lhe dizer para _adiantar_, se ele sonhara tanto com isso, mas ele pressionou os mamilos dela entre seu polegar e a dobra do indicador, então ela só conseguiu emitir sons incompreensíveis que logo foram abafados pela boca de James na dela.

Mais uma vez, lentamente, ele foi deixando um caminho de beijos molhados em sua mandíbula, pescoço, até os lábios de James se fecharam ao redor de um dos mamilos de Lily, roçando seus dentes contra a pele extremamente sensível e fazendo Lily cerrar os punhos com uma porção considerável de cabelo de James.

Ela esperava que a outra mão de James fosse para o seio contralateral, mas logo a sentiu em sua coxa, ultrapassando os limites da saia até que a ponta dos dedos resvalasse na calcinha que, naquele momento, não tinha como não estar encharcada.

-Puta merda – James xingou, e começou a correr seus dedos ainda no tecido de cima para baixo, de cima para baixo, de cima para baixo, gerando um gemido longo de Lily.

-Puta merda – Lily concordou. James se afastou e atacou a boca de Lily novamente.

Esse era um beijo que Lily não conhecia tanto; um beijo desesperado, tão intenso que ela teve de segurar o tronco para não desabar em cima da mesa, uma mão de James apertando seu peito e a outra afastando a calcinha.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior de James mais uma vez e ele soltou um som gutural, que Lily sentiu quase tanto quanto o polegar dele que finalmente (_finalmente!_) encontrava seu clitóris e começava a fazer movimentos calmos, quase preguiçosos.

-James…! – Lily exclamou, e não se importava que o tom tivesse saído quase desesperado, porque era exatamente assim que ela se sentia. James sorriu, claramente satisfeito com o jeito que Lily estava, e usou as duas mãos para retirar a saia e a calcinha da garota.

Depois de observar Lily por alguns segundos, ele se aproximou novamente e puxou Lily mais para perto pelas coxas com as duas mãos – que, não tão surpreendentemente, acabaram ficando por ali, passeando e explorando a região antes negligenciada.

-Tão linda… – James sussurrou e Lily arfou quando uma das mãos de James voltou para seu clitóris, retomando suas ministrações cuidadosas – Outro dia, Srta. Evans, eu vou lhe mostrar exatamente como gosto de _saborear_ minha comida. Mas não hoje.

Lily já havia lido em livros narrações sobre sexo com alguém por quem se sentia sentimentos, e todos eles sempre diziam como a mente ficava vazia, e não se conseguia raciocinar em nada. Para Lily, aquilo era um bando de besteira, porque ela estava pensando e muito. Pensando em como ela gostava do corpo de James junto ao seu, compartilhando calor; se perguntando como um corpo com tantos músculos poderia ter uma pele tão macia sob suas unhas; regozijando no sentimento quase estuporante das mãos de James em todo o seu corpo; e, quando sentiu seu corpo começar a se contrair do mais puro prazer, sua mente foi tomada apenas por uma palavra (que ela podia ou não ter emitido em voz alta):

James.

Quando Lily conseguiu abrir os olhos de novo, James estava a olhando, aquele pequeno sorriso torto no rosto, os olhos quase enevoados de desejo. A curva daqueles lábios inchados, tão familiar e reconfortante, fez o coração de Lily errar uma batida (e se alguém lhe dissesse, no futuro, que aquilo era impossível, ela diria para pessoa generosamente se calar).

A resposta imediata de Lily ao sentimento foi puxar James para perto novamente, passando a mão pelo tórax e descendo pelo abdome definido até chegar no cós da calça dele. Quando seus dedos roçaram a borda do tecido, ela olhou para cima, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Eu – ela começou, e limpou a garganta – eu não sei como fazer isso – Lily admitiu.

-Siga seus instintos, Srta. Evans – James respondeu

E assim Lily fez, preferindo sentir primeiro o pau de James por cima da calça, e a respiração dele começou a acelerar. Contudo, ele não parecia nada interessado em fechar os olhos; pelo contrário, observava a mão de Lily com bastante atenção.

Quando a mão dele achou o seio de Lily novamente, ela decidiu que ele estava certo: contato pele-a-pele _definitivamente_ era melhor. James pareceu concordar ainda mais quando a mão de Lily se fechou em seu pau por dentro da calça, pois ele gemeu e apertou o peito de Lily com um pouco mais de força.

Mais uma vez seguindo seus instintos, ela começou a movimentar a mão num padrão similar ao que o próprio James tinha feito antes, lentamente, com cuidado.

-Agora quem está deixando quem louco? – James perguntou numa voz rouca e resfolegante, fazendo Lily sorrir.

-Aprendi com meu professor substituto – Ela respondeu, fazendo James soltar uma risada e logo em seguida um gemido quando Lily aumentou levemente a velocidade dos seus movimentos

A boca de James achou o pescoço de Lily novamente, e ela não se importava nenhum pouco com isso.

Quando James deu uma mordida mais forte no pescoço de Lily e se afastou, Lily não entendeu muito bem, mas ele encostou a testa na dela, ofegante.

-Não vou aguentar que você brinque comigo por mais tempo, Srta. Evans – Ele confessou. Lily sorriu e assentiu, mas cavucou as roupas que estavam ao seu alcance até achar a varinha. James a olhou com curiosidade, e sua confusão não melhorou quando Lily conseguiu conjurar um preservativo.

-Eu não sei nada sobre como bruxos transam e não têm filhos, mas sou metade trouxa – Ela explicou, abrindo o pacote laminado. Cuidadosamente ela colocou a camisinha em James, que apenas observou até ela dizer que tinha terminado – Imagina o escândalo que seria uma aluna engravidar do professor substituto – Lily disse, fazendo James rir e se aproximar dela mais uma vez, agora na beirada da mesa, e segurar seu rosto nas mãos, puxando-a para mais um beijo.

-Eu não sei como foi a sua experiência anterior – James disse, enquanto Lily envolvia a cintura dele com as pernas e o pau dele tocava a entrada de Lily – Então se qualquer coisa machu–

-Cala a boca, James – Ela interrompeu, colocando a mão nos lábios dele – Cala a boca e me fode.

Ele exibiu novamente o sorriso torto, e, depois de soltar o cabelo dela do rabo de cavalo, cuidadosamente penetrou Lily. Ela sabia que ele estava se segurando para não ir rápido demais com receio de machucá-la, e apesar de fazer seu coração inchar com sentimentos que não seriam pensados no momento, ela não queria isso. Então ela não teve muita escolha a não ser aumentar seu aperto com as pernas e receber um gemido em resposta.

James pareceu entender o recado, e acelerou suas estocadas com mais um grunhido. Ele parecia estar se esforçando para manter os olhos abertos, encarando as orbes verdes de Lily com intensidade.

Era isso, Lily supunha, que ele quisera dizer com algo especial. Não exatamente algo que era feito, mas o sentimento compartilhado. O nome que ele repetia em sussurros tão ínfimos que ela não tinha certeza que era para ela ouvir. O beijo intenso, doce, apaixonado que ele dera em algum momento. A boca levemente aberta, balbuciando besteiras.

A mão que buscou novamente o clitóris de Lily, levando-a a novas ondas de prazer, fazendo com que ela atingisse outro orgasmo segundos antes dele – dessa vez _definitivamente_ gritando "Potter".

O leve beijo que ele depositou em seu nariz, espalhando similares por todo o rosto.

-Certo – Ela disse, ofegante – Isso _definitivamente_ foi inapropriado para um relacionamento entre aluna e professor.

Eles riram e James pegou a sua camisa e ofereceu para Lily, que aceitou com um sorriso.

-Como vou conseguir olhar pra você na sala e não ter uma ereção agora? – Ele se perguntou, colocando uma mecha ruiva atrás da orelha.

-E de pensar que isso poderia ter acontecido há meses…! – Lily provocou, mas James negou com a cabeça.

-Se tivesse tido sua primeira vez comigo nunca teria sido numa mesa, Lily. Eu te levaria pra jantar antes, e teria uma cama com alguma coisa especial, no mínimo.

-Hum – Ela ponderou – Talvez eu aceite isso como um pedido de desculpas.

Ele riu e beijou o dorso das mãos dela.

-É só dizer o dia.

Ela não tivera a intenção de marcar planos futuros com James, mas simplesmente acontecera. Em sua defesa, ela também não tivera a intenção de transar com ele em cima da mesa da sala de DCAT, mas a vida acontece.

-Acho que está na hora de eu ir – Lily disse com um suspiro. James assentiu e começou a juntar as roupas dela.

-Se alguém perguntar, estávamos praticando duelo – Ele comentou. Lily assentiu, devolvendo a roupa dele e se vestindo, reorganizando o cabelo num rabo de cavalo.

Ele a acompanhou até a porta, onde não conseguiu resistir e beijou Lily novamente.

-Não esquece de jogar o preservativo fora – Lily falou e James assentiu.

-Escuta, eu não sei o que isso significou pra você–

-Vai me dar o discurso de que foi só uma noite e para não me apegar? – Ela interrompeu erguendo uma sobrancelha. James franziu a testa.

-Não mesmo. Justamente o oposto. – Ele respondeu – Significou _muito_ pra mim, Lil. Então se você puder pensar a respeito, eu gostaria muito de conversar melhor depois.

Lily assentiu, meio aturdida, e James sorriu novamente.

-Obrigado. Boa noite, Srta. Evans.

-Boa noite, professor Potter.

Lily tomou cuidado especial ao se arrumar no dia seguinte. Tinha esquecido, ao se deitar, das marcas deixadas por James. Para sua sorte, ela foi a última a acordar. Na noite anterior Marlene e Benjy realmente lhe esperavam no Salão Comunal – mas estavam com tanto sono que aceitaram quando Lily prometeu contar mais no dia seguinte.

Com um suspiro e um sorriso, Lily pegou a varinha e tirou as marcas do pescoço, terminando de se arrumar rapidamente.

Marlene, Benjy, Alice e Frank já estavam comendo quando Lily chegou à mesa da Grifinória.

-Bom ver que você sobreviveu à detenção – Frank comentou com um sorriso. Lily devolveu o gesto e logo ocupou a boca com um grande pedaço de torrada.

Somente naquele momento ela percebeu que não tinha combinado nada com James sobre falar ou não para os amigos.

Ela tinha o costume de falar tudo para Marlene e Benjy, mas… bem, ela sabia que em Hogwarts as paredes _literalmente_ tinham ouvidos quando se considerava os quadros, e ela tinha medo de ser entreouvida por outra pessoa da mesa – se isso ocorresse, James certamente estaria em maus lençóis.

-Não foi tão ruim – Lily disse, dando de ombros – Ele tinha planejado fazer meio que uma aula de duelos pra gente, Lene, mas no final ele me deu algumas dicas.

Marlene olhou Lily por alguns segundos a mais que os outros, mas acabou desistindo no final das contas.

-Benjy, vou precisar fazer um treino extra hoje – Alice comentou. Benjy fez uma careta.

-Hoje é meu dia de rondas com Lily – Ele disse pedindo desculpa.

-Ninguém pode lhe substituir? – Alice perguntou, franzindo a testa.

-Ah, não se preocupa, Benjy – Lily se intrometeu – Eu faço a ronda sozinha. Vai treinar pra ganharmos a Taça!

Lily esperava que agradecessem pelo sacrifício que ela estava disposta a fazer, mas recebeu apenas quatro pares de olhos questionadores.

-Quê? – Ela disse na defensiva – Estou apenas sendo gentil!

Ela continuou sendo gentil ao longo do dia: quando Marlene precisou de uma base no trabalho de Slughorn, quando Alice esqueceu a mochila na sala de Flitwick, quando Frank precisou de ajuda com a aula de McGonagall.

Ela deixou de ser tão gentil quando entraram na sala de DCAT.

Não que ela estivesse muito nervosa.

Não muito.

Mas ela se esforçou para esconder isso de Marlene, e aparentemente conseguiu. Verdade seja dita, James também colaborou ao nem olhar para cima quando elas passaram. Marlene, contudo, precisava combinar a detenção.

-Oh, sim, realmente – James disse, olhando para Lily de relance – Hum, pode ser hoje 21h?

Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Preciso terminar de corrigir os trabalhos de vocês – James explicou – Ontem tive de ficar na detenção com a Srta. Evans.

-Ah, bem. Ok. Estarei lá então – A morena respondeu. James deu um leve sorriso para Marlene, e quando ela se virou, ele lançou uma piscada para Lily, que mordeu o lábio inferior para esconder o sorriso.

Lily e Marlene foram para seus lugares habituais enquanto o resto da sala enchia. Lily não sabia muito bem como agir para não suspeitarem de nada.

-Okay, vamos lá então? Posso começar? – James pediu, e a turma foi se calando. Quando todos estavam em silêncio, James sorriu – Consegui corrigir alguns dos trabalhos de vocês, e vou mostrar algumas coisas aqui, certo? Acho que conseguiremos fazer alguma coisa legal.

-Ele tá mais feliz ou é impressão minha? – Marlene perguntou num sussurro. Lily deu de ombros.

-Estava normal ontem.

-Hum – Foi tudo que Marlene respondeu, pois naquele momento James começou a falar de fato.

Era incrível como ele prendia a atenção de toda a sala enquanto pegava pontos mais relevantes dos textos e explanava para a sala, falando como usar aquelas características para sua vantagem, e como evitá-las.

Era notável que ele unia conhecimento teórico com experiência em campo, e Lily ficou impressionada – mais do que isso, ficou _motivada_ a continuar com aquele caminho.

E não parecia ser a única. Muitas pessoas observavam a aula com bastante atenção, tentando pegar tudo que podia ser absorvido.

-Tudo isso aí você aprendeu no treinamento, professor?

Lily não foi a única a olhar para Alice quando ela perguntou isso. Potter ergueu as sobrancelhas – possivelmente ele esperava mais hostilidade das amigas de Lily.

-A maioria, sim. Mas tem algumas coisas que quando a gente só entende quando sai pra missão – Ele respondeu.

-Como é o treinamento? – Frank emendou, antes que James pudesse começar a falar de outro texto. James exibiu um pequeno sorriso e se apoiou na mesa, os olhos imediatamente indo para Lily e depois voltando para Frank.

-Difícil e cansativo – James disse sem hesitar. – Os dois primeiros meses são passados integralmente no Ministério, sem contato com o mundo exterior. Muita parte física e revisão de básico para que todos saiam desse momento iguais.

-Mas sem nenhum contato exterior? Nem dizer pra seus pais que você está vivo? – Uma aluna da Lufa-Lufa questionou. James sorriu um pouco mais.

-Faz parte. Acostuma tanto nós quanto nossos… – James olhou de soslaio para Lily e depois de volta para quem falava – as pessoas mais próximas de nós. Muitas vezes saímos sem previsão de voltar, e sem possibilidade de comunicação.

A próxima fala foi interrompida pelo fim da aula. James sorriu e disse que continuariam na próxima aula.

-Dois meses, huh? – Lily disse, se aproximando da mesa de James. Ele assentiu.

-Só falava com pessoas do Departamento. – Ele completou – Meus colegas novatos, os instrutores e os aurores antigos.

-Ei, Lil, eu já vou, ok? – Marlene disse, puxando Benjy junto com ela – Guardamos um lugar pra você no almoço?

Lily assentiu.

-Quero saber mais sobre o treinamento – Lily explicou. Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas Benjy concordou e os dois saíram.

-O que você quer saber? – James perguntou, se apoiando na mesa enquanto o resto da sala esvaziava. Alice e Frank, contudo, ficaram esperando também.

-Como é a rotina depois desses dois meses?

-Bem, continua cansativa. Temos aulas téoricas nos meses iniciais, mas depois fica por sua conta e risco saber ou não os principais feitiços.

-Quando começa a sair em missões? – Alice questionou.

-Bem… em teoria, no segundo ano apenas, mas a situação não está nada bonita – James disse, parecendo meio desconfortável – Então todos saímos com seis meses.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto Frank soltou um assovio baixo.

-E isso é o suficiente para sair numa missão? Seis meses? – Alice exclamou.

-Na verdade, não. Mas hoje em dia acaba sendo necessário. Então se estiverem pensando seriamente em entrar pro departamento, é bom considerar tudo isso.

Alice e Frank pareceram ponderar essa colocação enquanto saíam da sala, deixando apenas Lily e James.

Ele abriu um meio sorriso torto, e cruzou os braços ainda apoiado na mesa, como que esperando Lily a fazer o primeiro comentário.

-Então _talvez_ você estivesse certo a respeito de não saber muito bem o que o futuro esperava – Ela falou fazendo uma careta. James soltou um riso e, fechando a porta com um gesto da varinha, puxou a garota para mais perto, até abraçá-la e depositar um beijo em sua testa.

-Bem, _talvez_. Mas não dá pra adivinhar tudo, não é mesmo? – Ele concordou em parte. Lily deu de ombros, e se afastou apenas o suficiente para olhar nos olhos de James.

Ela estava acostumada a falarem como _seus_ olhos eram lindos – James era um dos mais eloquentes quanto a isso – mas ela não se cansava de admirar o caleidoscópio de cores e expressões que os olhos de James traziam. Ela achava que podia se perder nele por minutos, horas talvez, e ainda assim não saberia precisar exatamente o tom das írises.

Ela sentira falta do castanho esverdeado lhe olhando, esperando uma resposta mais afiada que a dele enquanto brilhava de felicidade junto com os lábios entreabertos em um sorriso tão típico de James Potter, os cabelos mais bagunçados do que nunca, as mãos passeando respeitosamente por seu corpo, ora deslizando, ora pressionando levemente.

E foi nesse momento que ela simplesmente aceitou o seu destino: o destino que Lily Evans e James Potter tinham que ficar juntos. Que mudassem fatos da realidade, que os jogassem num outro universo ao avesso: eles se encontrariam e ficariam juntos.

Porque Lily Evans e James Potter pertencem um ao outro.

Não no senso de propriedade, nada disso. Mas no senso de que fazia tanto _sentido_ que eles estivessem juntos, que a alternativa era simplesmente risória.

Então Lily soltou um suspiro de resignação enquanto seu coração disparava.

-Mas suponho que não será um problema tão grande para nós quando eu for, certo? – Ela perguntou – Quero dizer, você mencionou que eu teria contato com quem fosse do Ministério…

James franziu o cenho e depois sorriu de leve.

-Bem, sim. Nós nos veríamos quase todos os dias, é verdade.

-Hum. Uma vantagem que eu não esperava – Ela comentou, ajeitando a gravata dele.

-Mas não tem muitos restaurantes por lá. Eu não poderia te levar pra jantar – James replicou.

-Temos um verão inteiro pela frente. E alguns passeios de Hogsmead, se você estiver livre – Ela completou. James sorriu mais ainda.

-Estarei livre se quiser que eu esteja – James completou prontamente – Você não está brincando comigo, certo? Todas essas suposições são… verdadeiras?

Lily sorriu e puxou James pelo pescoço para um beijo curto, mas cheio de sentimentos.

-Você deveria saber. Afinal, é o professor! – Lily piscou para ele e se afastou – Não se preocupe, seu segredo está bem guardado comigo.

-Você é maior de idade, não posso me encrencar! – Ele replicou – Quando te vejo de novo?

Lily sorriu.

-Em breve.

Se havia um leve saltitado em seu caminhar ela não reparou; a dança que seu coração fazia era suficiente para esconder todo o resto. Marlene e Benjy já estavam na metade do almoço quando ela se uniu aos dois, prendendo o cabelo num coque.

Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Estava perguntando mais sobre o treinamento – Lily explicou. Marlene não pareceu muito convencida.

-O que será que ele vai fazer na detenção hoje? – Benjy perguntou. Lily deu de ombros.

-Provavelmente falar sobre duelos – Lily respondeu – Basicamente o mesmo que fez comigo, acho.

Marlene bufou.

-Como sua amiga, eu realmente espero que não seja o mesmo – Marlene disse, e depois sorriu – Você esqueceu de apagar o chupão mais atrás do pescoço, Evans.


End file.
